The ultimate predator
by castor117
Summary: Two teenage ghouls and their child sister flee Japan to avoid the human-ghoul war. When they try to settle down in the small town of forks WA, did they just step out of one nightmare and into another one?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this because the idea has been bugging me for a while, I'm actually a bit surprised that no one has written this crossover yet.

I also understand that twilight had a much bigger fan base than Tokyo ghoul, so going to include back story for both universes. I watched the anime and also read the manga for Tokyo ghoul, I only watched the Twilight series, so if their is something from the book that I missed, sorry.

thanks for reading!

* * *

Silven searched around the mess that was his room. _I cant miss anything_ he thought to himself, his life depended on it.

Silven was sixteen year old ghoul living in tokyo, but of course young ghouls these days were forced to mature quickly or face a violent death.

Ghouls where the only known predators of man. Forced to consume flesh to live, Humans hunted ghouls in the day and ghouls hunted humans at night, it was a vicious cycle of killing and hatred.

He didn't really hate humans, though he strongly believed that ghouls were superior to humans. Silven simply killed them to survive, and to protect and feed his little sister Reyna of course.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt and blue jeans at the moment. His jet black shaggy hair had fallen into his eyes again, he brushed it away in annoyance.

Tokyo these days had become an all out war zone.

 _Had been bad enough when all we had to worry about was the ghoul investigators,_ know to ghouls as doves _. now in days its more probable that ill get ripped in two by a rival ghoul._

Recently a Group of radical ghouls calling themselves Aogiri Tree had formed a ghoul army had been waging war against the doves.

They had conquered a good part of Japan, killing everyone who opposed them.

Silven was a member of Aogiri Tree serving as a lieutenant under general Ayato, the only problem was that Silven wanted out.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "hey are you almost done in their?" Came a female voice in english from the other side of the door.

The voice belonged to Lana, a close childhood friend, she had been with Silven and his sister for about five years now.

When they were alone they preferred to speak in english, Lana grew up in the UK so english was her native language.

Silvens mom had been American and had taught him and his sister english when they were still very young, to Silven english sounded as natural as Japanese.

Silven and his sister Reyna both looked more american than Japanese, they both had rounded american bright blue eyes, and teardrop shaped faces.

The two siblings looked very much alike, both had dark hair they had inherited from their dad. They were both pale, and had long slender fingers. The main trait that they shared was eyes, they both had brilliant blue eyes that they had inherited from their mom

He quickly shoved the rest of the cloths into a duffle bag and opened the door. Lana was impatiently standing their with all of her possessions already packed.

Lana was rather slim and of average height, she had short red hair that was always in a mess and freckles covering her face, she was wearing a red hoodie and ripped jeans with combat boots on.

She was rather stunning, in Silvens opinion, with her vibrant green eye and delicate features.

"What the fuck were you doing in their? what took you so long?" she asked, foul mouthed as ever, breaking the illusion of delicateness.

"Just thinking...you know this is the last time we will ever see this place" He looked around at the partially collapsed hallway.

The top floor on an abandoned hotel had been the home of Silven and Lana for the last three months. The hotel was located in the eleventh ward, no one in Aogiri even knew where they lived and they intended to keep it that way.

They lived here because the eleventh ward was currently the home to the Aogiri headquarters and they were expected to respond at a moment's notice.

It was easy to find the hotel for all of the towns in this part of the country had been abandoned.

All of the humans in the eleventh ward had either been slaughtered or evacuated.

"C'mon let's move we don't have much time" Silven said as he hung his bag strap over his shoulder and went over to the window. "Reyna is waiting for us at the drop off site, we need to stash our stuff over their before we can do anything."

When they moved into the hotel Silven and Lana had collapsed the stairwell and the elevator shaft so no noisy ghoul or desperate human would stumble upon them.

The only way in and out was through a window on the top floor...which was about seventy feet above street level.

"After you" Silven gestured to the window with a grin. Lana's Kagune burst out of her back.

Kagune were the ghouls ultimate weapon for killing humans, and to a lesser extent other ghouls.

Their Kagune paired with their inhuman strength, speed, and superior senses made any ghoul extremely lethal in combat.

Their were four different classes of Kagune, though of course every ghouls was unique in some way.

Lanas Kagune was a rinkaku type, shining scale, as a rule most rinkaku consisted of four appendages coming out of the lower back.

Lana was no exception, she was perched on the window sill with four long spindly, yet incredibly strong, spider-like limbs sprouting from her back.

Kagune were made of a special type of cells called RC cells, they could fuse together and create a smooth as silk, almost weightless, flexible weapon that was stronger than solid titanium. The RC cells could burst through the skin at the ghouls command through an organ called the Kakuhou.

The actual Kagune was had a distinct red colour with black veins pulsing through it, though some where known to be blue or even purple.

Using her Kagune Lana could climb almost any surface, Silvens kagune unfortunately was much less suited for climbing.

She looked back at Silven "Okay hold on tight now! " Lana grasped Silven around the chest with superhuman strength and lept out the window.

once they had cleared the window Lanas kagune shot out and and grasped the vertical wall punching four holes in the plaster.

Silven held on as they climbed down the building. Lana's spider legs were extremely useful for a wide variety of situations, whether it be escaping a bad situation, or attacking so fast it felt like being hit with a damn jackhammer.

They dropped the last twenty feet the ground and landed on their feet. Lana Pulled the Kagune back into her back.

Lana and Silven had made quite a name for themselves from all of the doves they had killed together, it wouldn't do to have some ghoul recognize her kagune...then they would have been forced to kill them for seeing their faces.

"Lets go" he started to run down the street, Lana in close pursuit

They ran for several blocks without saying saying a word, both were extremely nervous about what they were going to do.

Silven thought he might throw up for a moment.

You don't simply "leave" Aogiri Tree, once you join you join for life, if you try to desert they will hunt you down and kill you.

Silven and Lana knew this very well, in fact they had hunted down some ghoul deserters themselves, the deserters had been rather weak but it left a bad taste in Silvens mouth...killing his own kind.

Silven and Lana were determined not to make that same mistake, that's why they decided they were going to fake their own deaths and flee the country.

"There!, that's it right?" Lana cried out breaking through the blanket silence that was smothering them.

On the brink of a polluted river was a concrete building with vines creeping over it. This building had been deserted long before Aogiri invasion, there was a rusted bulldozer on its side next to it.

Reyna was Silvens responsibility, ever since their parents had been killed in front of them by doves when he was was eight and she was two. They had been surviving on their own ever seance.

The surviving had made them tough, all ghouls could become stronger by fighting and surviveing. the Kakuhou was like a muscle...the more you used it the stronger it got

Silven and Lana had killed and used their Kagune more oftain than most ghouls did in their entire lives, They could both control and kill with their Kagunes as if it was an extra limb...in truth it was an extra limb.

They slowed down to a walk and went inside the concrete building. Silven looked around. His sister had hidden herself well.

Even with his heightened senses he would never have know she was here, if he didn't know where to look.

But Silven did know where to look, Ghouls gave off pheromones and a unique scent the same as humans, he could smell the familiar scent of his sister all around the building, he could also hear her quickened heartbeat from the storage closet on the side wall.

"Rey!, you can come on out it's us!" Silven yelled over to the closed door.

The door opened and Reyna shot out. She ran over and gave silven an exited hug.

"Silven! you're finally here, I thought you guys would never come" she excitedly exclaimed.

"I thought it was you, i could tell by your and Lana's scent."

"But you told me to hide no matter who it was!" Silven smiled in relief that she was still their and unharmed, "no you did exactly what you should have done, it's always better to be too careful"

Reyna ran over and gave Lana a quick hug as well. Lana patted her on the Head, "it's good to see you to little one"

Ever Since Reyna had met Lana she had seen her as a kind of adopted big sister, and in return Lana was fiercely protective of her, almost as protective as Silven was.

Silven looked over his hyperactive ten year old sister. Her bright blue eyes were wide open in the excitement of seeing them.

Her shoulder length dark black hair was choppy and unevenly cut. Silven and Lana had cut it in the old hotel with some safety scissors Lana had found.

They hadn't had any contact with humans (except killing them) since they joined Aogiri Tree two years ago, so the three of them just made do with what they had and did it themselves

Reyna's clothes were torn and frayed in some places, but clean never the less.

She was wearing a raincoat that was too big for her and she wore a skirt that ended just above her knees. she was wearing a well worn pair of tennis shoes.

Most of the cloths that the Reyna owned was looted out of abandoned houses or where Lana's hand-me-downs . Therefore none of it matched and most of it fit badly

It made Silven feel guilty that this was the best he could do for his last living family member, but all of the clothes that he and Lana owned were given to him by Aogiri.

 _I can't exactly ask for some little girl clothes, that might raise some eyebrows_

He could always admit the existence of his sister to Ayato and get clothes for her, but that would mean putting his sister in danger and he would be giving them a bargaining chip in case they needed to assure Silvens loyalty.

Silven had kept her a secret for this long, surely he could do it for a bit longer

Reyna hopped back a few steps and stood in front of them, "So when do we go!, are we going now!"

Silven crouched down bringing them to eye level "We just have to do one more thing, and then we will be back to get you, I promise"

Reyna looked disappointed "how much longer do I have to wait?" she pouted.

Lana answered for him "two days at most, if we don't return by then we want you to go without us, just get to the airport and show them your papers"

Reyna suddenly looked afraid "I...but...please don't die, I really don't know what i would do without you!" she sniffed "come back okay?" she looked both of them in the eyes.

"I promise" they said together. _I actually have no idea if we can keep that promise_

Silven thought privately.

"Are you cold at night, are you hungry" Silven eyed the Storage closet she had been sleeping in with distaste. their was a nest of blankets and a pillow inside.

Reyna shook her head no.

"I brought you some food" Silven said anyway he reached inside his bag and took out double wrapped paper bag, inside was a human hand.

Reyna's attention fixated on the hand and her eyes glazed over black veined with red and her pupils turned blood red. She started to drool.

This was another trait of ghouls, whenever they were hungry or enraged their true eyes came out.

Most ghouls could control their eyes but Reyna was still young and hadn't had much practice, she was also still unable to use her Kagune, Silven would have to teach her how to use it soon.

Reyna blinked hard and when she opened them again her eyes had returned to the bright blue that they always where.

Silven and Lana laughed "Not hungry huh, here take this we might not get a chance to eat for a long time, and I want you to be full"

Reyna, still drooling, took the paper bag and stored it in the closet. Silven knew from experience that she was self conscious about eating in front of others.

He turned to Lana "Ok, lets go get dressed", "right" Silven walked to one of the abandoned rooms and got undressed.

Ghouls hid their faces whenever they were hunting, this was a necessity for if the doves ever caught a glimpse of their faces any chance of living a peaceful life was over.

They would hunt you to the far ends of the earth, if you ever tried to blend in with humans they would sniff you out.

To remedy this Ghouls wore masks when hunting.

 _Of course the best way to remain anonymous was to kill every human that sees you._ Silven thought.

Lana was fond of a silver plated steel mask in the shape of a snarling wolf.

Silvens mask was gold plated in the shape of a lion with its lip drawn back.

He pulled on a black trench coat that he and Lana alway wore when working for Aogiri.

The trench coats and masks had been specially made for them by a ghoul taylor they had found in the twentieth ward named Uta, they had holes in them in key spots so that their Kagune could release without ripping the coat.

The Hooded Trenchcoats were made of lightweight polymer and went down to their knees.

They were split in two in the center in between the legs in the front and the back. (think completely black Assassins Creed robes without the armor on the outside)

The split knee feature allows for unhindered running and jumping in a combat situation, the hood was added for extra anonymity and was made of a stiff fabric so it would stay up at all times.

Silven personally thought they looked pretty badass too, which was a plus.

He came out and saw Lana holding her mask in her hand and having a whispered conversation with Reyna.

" -ave to survive for the both of us If we don't come back. Just remember that we both love you very much."

He was one of the only people that knew how under Lanas tough interior there was a soft spot for those she cared about, Silven cleared his throat to get her attention

Lana's head snapped around to glare at Silven. She quickly walked over "Don't spy on people, you creep!" she only half jokingly told him.

"Alright I'm ready,should we go?" She pulled her mask down over her face, Silven followed suit.

They ran a little ways away from the building to a part of the city filled with low one story shops before Lana let her Kagune out.

Now that they had their masks on it didn't matter who saw them, in fact it was probably extra protection, any ghoul that lived within the eleventh ward would know who they were and wouldn't dare attack them.

Lana pushed off the ground with her Kagune and jumped vertically twenty feet onto the top of a building, landing as gracefully as a trained acrobat

 _well then, I Guess we're taking the rooftops, well they are quite quicker than the street_

Silven using his RC enhanced muscles started to run up the side of an opposite building, using all four limbs he pushed of the side of the building and jumped t across the street to the building Lana had just landed on.

Together they ran across the rooftops of the lower buildings, jumping gaps up to five feet long with ease.

Silven saw some ghouls in alleyway eyeing them as they ran away, but slinking away when they saw their masks and the four oversized spider legs trailing behind Lana.

They dashed over roof over roof, the backs of their trenchcoats streaming behind them always, moving towards the suburbs of town until finally they saw the complex.

It was an extremely strategic location,there were no buildings surrounding the complex so they couldn't be snuck up on.

Silven and Lana slowed their paces to a walk.

they carefully approached the complex

There were several sentries surrounding the complex, they wore the tattered Aogiri grunt uniforms, wearing the standard skull like masks

two of them stepped out from behind trees and challenged them, their Kagune already out.

They both had koukaku Kagune,shining shield, easily the most common type among the weaker ghouls, they looked like large blue veined curved swords sticking out of their sleeves in place of arms.

"Who goes their! Identify yourself" they yelled in japanese.

Lana lept on top of him lightning fast speed, In a fraction of a second one of her razor sharp legs was pressed against the grunts throat.

"Who the fuck do you think I is?, god open eyes moron!"

Lana threatened in broken japanese, she had always had problems learning the language.

The Aogiri grunt looked ready to shit himself, Silven chuckled very quietly under his mask at the show Lana was putting on.

Silven rarely used his Kagune unless he was aiming to kill, Lana relished using hers at the smallest opportunity, like now for example, using it for no other reason than to intimidate others.

The Aogiri grunt flashed his eyes from Lana to Silven then back to Lana.

Silven patiently waited for them to remember the fake names that they went by in Aogiri.

he stuttered out apologetically "u-um y-yes Rin my apologies, the assembly is about to start. And Jun right that way" he pointed towards the entrance of the complex.

Once Lana let him go and retracted her Kagune, the four of them walked up to the reinforced double doors, they looked as if they could hold of a tank.

Silven, spied snipers with high powered human rifles patrolling the upper complex.

 _Are they expecting an attack? we need to be out of here before that happens._

Silven and Lana had build up quite a profile in the CCG, the agency devoted to killing ghouls, the Doves where their agents. the ratings went from weakest to strongest C, B, A, S, SS, and an incredibly Rare SSS.

The two ghouls that were escorting them where C rated, easily the most common ghouls.

 _Cannon fodder, I bet my sister could kill you, you'll be dead within a month._ Silven though with contempt.

Individually they were both S rated ghouls but working together they were easily SS rated

Ayato kirishima, their superior and an SS rated ghoul, had quickly learned to keep them in the same unit.

Together Silven and Lana had taken down groups of Opponents that should have been impossible to take down.

Thought they had put on a wide variety of assignments in the past ranging from espionage to arson,recently howerver the two of them were mainly used in assassination assignments, it was what they truly excelled at.

Silven and Lana had silenced a great number of Doves, and even killed some ghouls that had been causing trouble for Aogiri.

The entered into a large auditorium inside the assembly was about to start.

About one hundred identical ghoul grunts sat in a perfect square in the middle of the assembly room, Tatara was OCD about that.

It always amazed Silven seeing this many ghouls in one place and this was only a tiny fraction of the ghouls in Aogiri that garrisoned the base. their was about one thousand ghouls under the command of the one eyed king

The leaders stood on a raised platform on the opposite side of the room.

Tatara and Noro where direct subordinates of the one eyed king, who supposedly was in charge of Aogiri, despite the fact that no one had ever seen him, Silven personally had troubles believing he existed.

Tatara and Noro where were in charge of this entire ward in absence of the one eyed king.

Tatara was a Chinese ghoul with a red mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He was young, had white hair and always wore a white lab coat, he had cold calculating eyes.

Tatara sat on a raised ripped padded chair like it was a throne.

The other guy was standing next to him in a long black coat that went down to his feet.

Noro was a different matter entirely, he terrified Silven.

 _He never speaks, or at least ive never seen him speak , he also smells weird, he's a freak is what he was._

No one had ever seen his face, just a white ovular mask with a giant mouth painted on it, he ate a ridiculous amount of flesh and had extreme regenerative capabilities.

The generals and higher ranking ghouls stood on either side along the walls.

Their was the bin brothers leaning against one wall they wore black tattered robes with almost identical white oval masks, a set of twins that mainly handled Base affairs.

 _they are normal enough, I still wouldn't trust them in a million years._

Their was Niko and Yamori standing in corner together

Niko was mostly a mystery to Silven, he just tried to avoid him.

Yamori, also know as Jason, wore the usual white tuxedo, his pale blond hair was short and slicked back...he was also a complete psycho whose only joy in life was causing others pain.

He had a room where he stored "pets" that he would torture to the brink of death, let them heal and then repeat the process.

Silven and Lana had made it one of their life goals to never be within two hundred feet of him.

 _The insane fuckers that are in charge here are one of the main reasons we need to get out, else me or Lana may end up in Yamoris torture chair some day. I won't let that happen._

The ghouls that escorted them here nudged Silven "General Ayato should be here in a moment" then the two ghouls went and took a seat with the other Aogiri soldiers

Lana and Silven went to stand by a wall as far away from Yamori as possible, waiting for Ayato to join them.

Banjou, another of Ayato's subordinates was their as well.

They didn't have to wait long. the doors opened and Ayato stood their with a bruised and bloodied captive next to him, a young male "Tatara I brought him"

"Yes, come here" He motioned for the captive to approach. the poor soul started walking up the aisle towards Tatara.

Silven sniffed the air, the captive definitely wasnt a human he would have smelled that within two hundred yards of here, but he just smelled...off, like a female ghoul.

Ayato walked along the wall over to them and half-sat crouching next to the wall, his hands on his knees, looking bored.

Ayato was the most sane of the Aogiri hierarchy.

Most of Silvens interactions with the Aogiri leadership was through Ayato, which was fortunate because Silven rather liked him, at least Ayato was much less likely to rip Silvens head off.

Extremely young, he was about fifteen. He had bluish black hair and always wore black goth clothes and a blue scarf, he had a constant bored look on his face

Silven, having fought alongside him on many occasions knew that his Kagune was a Ukaku Kagune,shining feather, a set of wings that looked like shimmering red energy.

His wings were capable of propelling him at a damn astronomical speed, and could crystallize and shoot deadly crystal shards.

From the Briefing he knew that Ayato had personally led a mission to the normally peaceful twentieth ward in search of a female ghoul named Rize, why they had returned with this boy he had no idea.

Silven leaned over to Banjou and whispered.

"Banjou, who is that?" He responded without looking at Silven "some kid named Kaneki apparently he has Rize's organs transplanted into him, I was brought along on the mission to capture him"

the boy named Kaneki walked up to the stand. Tatera stode up off his chair and looked Kaneki over.

Without warning Tatera took his hand out of his lab pocket and plunged it into Kaneki's stomach.

Silven flinched in surprise...the boy screamed in pain

He darted his hand out from under his coat and gave Lana's Hand a quick squeeze for comfort with everyone's eyes were focused on the stage, she squeezed back.

The boy cried out in pain and doubled over, his eyes activated, but only one was black

 _That's not possible!_ Silven stared in amazement.

Tatara didn't look surprised "Its true, Rize was killed then" he turned to Ayato "I don't need this guy get rid of him"

Ayato raised an eyebrow "Understood"

The rest of the meeting was a blur as Silven though about their next move.

Kanike was escorted to a cell by Yamori, Silven felt pity for him The boy named Kaneki's life was going to be absolute hell from this day forward.

After the meeting Ayato called them over.

I need you two for an assignmen

Silven did most of the talking for them due to the simple fact that Lanas japanese sounded like a five year olds.

"Who are we killing this time?"

Ayato gave a rare smile, "that's the spirit, its some doves poking around in the neighboring wards, it looks like their trying to root out who we planted to spy on them"

"Here's their pictures along with some other tools you may need, also this is the street address they were last seen on"

"I want you two to kill them, their are three of them all rank 1" _this is our chance, a golden opportunity_ Silven though excitedly

"It will be done sir" Ayato nodded and then after a long pause he said "you've been valuable assets to me Rin and Jun, It's been a pleasure serving with you"

Silvens eyes narrowed under his mask, what d _oes he know, where is this coming from? we have been so careful, we never show their faces, they don't even know our real names Damnit!, Will he stop us?_

 _I have to tread carefully_ "um, yes sir we feel the same way"

With a nod Ayato walked away to go talk to Tatara. Silven switched to English knowing that no one here could speak the language and whispered to Lana.

"I think he knows, did you see the way he was talking like it was the last time he would ever see us"

Lana replied under her breath with barely a murmur "I caught that to, we can't stop now though we have to move on with the plan"

On their way out Silven pulled two Aogiri soldiers aside,he purposely picked a male, and a female.

"You two, come with us we need you on a mission. Meet us outside. You Have ten minutes to prepare, General Ayato's orders" the were in no position to object

Once the two ghouls came outside they set off towards the district boundaries.

Silven didn't try to learn their names, they didn't matter it would only make it harder for him.

"We're going to kill some ghoul investigators. you two will serve as back up, just let me and Rin handle this" he jerked his head towards Lana.

They Ran across the streets at speeds inhumanly possible going up to fifty miles an hour, he could sprint at speeds that went up to and over one hundred mph, though it put a tremendous strain on him and he had to build up speed over a long strip of land.

Going at that speed they arrived at their destination in minutes.

The district border was heavily guarded, both by the CCG and by the Japanese military.

They had erected Fifty foot high walls with barbed wire surrounding the top. Watch towers were placed at regular intervals, fifty caliber turrets were mounted on each tower

Silven scoffed, _don't they know our skin is bulletproof, though Q bullets could cause a problem._

Though the Fortifications were impressive, they were meant to hold off a large scale invasion, there was no way they could stop four lone ghouls from getting through, Silven and Lana had run the blockade countless times.

Through here he motioned the two soldiers into a storm drain, he took the cover off and jumped down into the darkness.

The sewer smelled foul, it smelled even worse thanks to his enhanced sense of smell, but the darkness was no problem, his ghoul eyes could see as if it where the middle of the day

Silven pulled out his phone and activated his GPS _hmm I've still got service down here, that's surprising._

He set in the coordinates and they made their way down into the sewer.

They walked about a mile twisting and turning through the complex sewers, before they got to a grate with two Inch bars baring their way sunlight was shining faintly from the other side.

"This is it, we get out here" Silven griped two solid two inch thick steel bars and bent them open as easy as a human could crush a tin can.

They slipped out of the grate, careful that no one saw them.

They were in a dark back alley it was rather narrow and made Silven feel claustrophobic.

The smell of humans here was still so thick that it made Silven salivate.

It was the middle of the day _they should still be working right now. Normally I prefer a more subtle approach but were in a hurry, Reynas waiting_

They looked around, it was a rather ghetto part of the city, some of the buildings where falling apart and others looked abandoned.

"Lets get to a better view" they must be around here.

their was a fifteen story shabby brick apartment building nearby

 _that's a good as place as any_

their was a rickety old fire escape on the side

Silven jumped up ten feet and landed on the bottom of the fire escape.

He lossed the lader and it slid to the ground. The loud clanging made him cringe. The rest of his companions climbed up. They ran up the stairs praying that no one saw them.

Once they got to the top of the fire escape they pulled themselves onto the roof. Silven crouched down and unzipped the backpack Ayato gave them.

He took out the profiles of the doves they were hunting and passed them around, he also pulled out a pair of high powered binoculars.

While the rest of them went through the backpack and memorized the doves faces he scanned the crowded street below them with the binoculars, _nothing_.

They stayed their until dusk, the crowds started to thin out Silven or Lana scanned the street, they took turns about every five minutes.

Inside the backpack there was about two pounds of flesh packed, Silven and Lana ate. As Silven bit into the flesh his eyes turned black, he almost screamed in complete ecstasy.

There was no way to describe the feeling, the flesh put any steak to shame it tasted thousands of times more succulent , not that Silven would know all meat tasted spoiled and bitter to him.

He felt new strength course through his body, His muscles tensed up, his heart raced, his senses sharpened, He could tell by Lana's body language that it had the same affect on her.

At nine o'clock something caught his attention, three men in Gray suits with identical silver briefcases where walking along with the crowd.

"Guys bring those pictures over here!, some check this out" Silven called out with the binoculars still pressed against his eyes.

 _What luck!, I was expecting to be camped out up here for at least a day!_ he double checked, it was definitely them.

They watched them go into a building, he looked closer, it was a bank.

"Should we go in after them?" Lana inquired, Silven shook his head "No, the less humans that see us the better, we just wait now"

And so they waited, The ghoul investigators, slowly went from shop to shop spending about twenty minutes in each one, _probably questioning the shop owners._

Silven checked his Iphone, it had just turned eleven, he surveyed the street, It was almost abandoned.

Ever since ghoul attacks had become widespread, people didn't like to leave their houses at night.

Some of the braver or crazier risked it, but not many where willing to take the risk, currently their was five people still out plus the three doves.

"Ok get ready, we go on my signal" Silven flexed his Kakuhou organ and his Kagune burst out of his skin from the lower back, he felt a small amount of pain but it quickly faded.

His Kagune was an exceptionally powerful Bikaku type,shining tail, it was in the form of eight foot long flexible tail with a razor sharp foot-long curved blade at the end, (imagine a black Xenomorph tail veined with red ) it also had a special ability that few creatures had ever lived to tell of.

Silven flexed and curled his tail enjoying the feeling of power it gave him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Lanas seven foot long legs burst out of her skin, he also saw the two ghouls that had come with them activate their small blue arm blades.

"Ok, lets go" Silven hurled himself of the building and plummeted towards the street below, he stretched out his tail and dragged it across the side of the building to slow his fall.

Bricks and mortar got torn away from the wall by silvens tail, he looked up and saw a giant black gash he had cut in the building.

Lana free fell towards the seat her arms splayed out, she let out a maniacal laugh of exhilaration as she fell. She landed on her Kagune, she walked on her spider legs towards the dumbstruck ghoul investigators, her feet were dangling three feet off the ground, she really did look like a giant, elegant dangerous spider.

Silven pushed of the wall when he got within ten feet of the ground, he landed next to Lana near the doves, his tail was arched over his head poised to strike with lightning like speeds, his fist raised in a boxer pose. The human bystanders started screaming and pointing.

The Doves got over their shock one started shouted at the screaming people, "GET OUT OF HERE! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

Silven's enhanced hearing caught What the doves were saying to each other.

The youngest one was panicking "SHIT! isnt that the Manticore and the Wolfspider ghouls, their S ranked!" the one that looked like their leader replied "don't worry, I know this is your first time against an S ghoul but i've handled them before i'll protect you."

Silven and Lana had actually gotten nicknames from the CCG, most ghouls got them that where above A rank, code names were oftain based off their masks or of their Kagunes.

Silven had gotten his name based of the mythical Manticore, a half lion, half scorpion.

Lana had obviously gotten hers of of her spider legs paired with her Ferocious wolf mask

The people obliged and ran away screaming for help, then it was just the seven of them, four ghouls and three doves.

The three doves pushed a button on the top of their briefcases their brief cases opened and their quinques unraveled.

Quinques where humanity's greatest weapons against ghouls, they where made out of the Kagunes of dead ghouls.

They could puncture ghoul skin as well as Harm Kagunes (even though Kagunes could regenerate one hundred percent), they were an abomination in Silvens opinion.

The three Queues consisted of a whip a sword and a cylindrical club, they were attached to handles that sent out electrical signals similar to those that ghouls used to control their Kagunes

Silven and Lana made the first move by lunging at the doves, Silven attacked the one with the sword, he was an young man with brown hair, Silven felt his eyes turn black as he went into a bloodlust, jabbing at the Doves face with lightning speed.

With no time to spare he raised his sword and just barely deflected the razor sharp tail.

 _He's far too slow, and he knows it._ Silven could she he his eyes open begine to will with fear.

Silvens fighting style consisted of him using both his Kagune along with punches and kicks. It was an extremely effective due to the fact that it caught even veterans by surprise. They either focused on avoiding his tail or avoided his fists.

Silven lept to the left side, punched at his head, then almost instantly he was attacking from his opponents back, leaping and easily dodging the attacks coming at him, twisting and turning in mid air. His tail also worked as an excellent tool for balance and performing acrobatics mid air.

 _Time to finish this_ The man lunged at him "Die Monster!, you have no place in this world!"

Silven side stepped and plunged his tail deep into his chest, through his heart, and out his back, the dove dropped his Quinque and it clattered to the street.

The young human stopped fighting, his body going into shock.

Silven Brought his tail up to his face, the Man impaled upon the blade.

Silven peeled off his mask and looked in the eyes of the dying human, respecting him enough to let him see the face of the ghoul who just killed him.

He pulled his mask back onto his face and flicked His tail, the now dead dove went sliding twenty feet.

He watched the fight, Lana was handling the leader, they looked about evenly matched. Silven suddenly felt respect for the dove, not just anyone could go toe to toe with Lana for more then a few seconds.

The Other two ghouls were fighting the third dove, they looked clumsy and uncoordinated.

Just as Silven was about to help the two ghouls and quickly finish off their opponent, the leader dove saw his dead comrade.

"No!" he gnashed his teeth, "Fall back!, get to the bank!" he called to the third one, he grabbed a silver can from his belt and tossed it at his feet

White gas started to steam out as the doves fled to the now deserted bank.

 _shit that's CR gas!_

He tackled Lana, and dragged her away from the cloud, "Don't breathe the gas!"

 _I overheard Ayato talking about a new airborne weapon the doves were developing it neutralizes Kagune temporary , I didn't think it would be ready yet!_

The Male and female ghouls started to cough, their blue arm blades turned grey before their eyes then they crumbled to dust. "Thanks" Lana looked visibly shaken by what she just saw

"You two stay there we'll handle it!" They ran into the bank the doves had went into.

The door was locked so Lana simply kicked it of the hinges.

A giant round bank vault door slammed shut, on the opposite end of the room

"Fucking Cowards!" Lana screamed, "they're going to lock themselves in their and wait for backup to arrive, they know that were stronger"

Silven remained silent, trying to think of a way to get the vault open.

"Fuck it! this isn't happening" she walked over to the vault.

Silven gazed at the door as a sence of hopelessness set over him.

"Fuck!" she pounded her fist at the door with no effect.

Silven slumped to the ground trying to think of a way into the bank vault.

Lana's kagune flexed in her back. She tuned twords the door with a ferocious look in her eyes.

Her legs raised in preparation to attack the first strike sounded like a cannon firing BOOM! then the second strike BOOM! the third BOOM!

Silven stared in amazement the three foot thick reinforced solid steel door was being dented by Lanas Attacks.

"Lana keep doing that, it's working!"

The raw power Lanas Kagune possessed never ceased to amaze him, the strikes picked ujp in tempo until it sounded like it was hailing canon balls.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM the battered steel doors started to cave Lana snarled as she put all of her strength into a final strike. One more strike and the door fell of its hinges, Lana was the first through the door, Silven lept in second.

the doves stood in a corner ready for them, they looked dumbstruck that they made it through the door.

Lana lept at the terrified leader with an unrestrained fury, she fought with her Kagune as wall as punching and biting, Silven engaged the Dove with the giant club.

The man fought like only cornered animal was capable of.

Silven parried a powerful swing inches from his face.

 _Shit this guys strong,_ normanly ghouls where hundreds of times stronger than humans, but Quiques had a mind of their own and a seemed to jerk themselves up to block just in time,they acted just like ghoul Kagune.

The other dove somehow was able to tackle Lana out of the bank. Lanas trashing legs flattened several teller stalls and collapsed a piller.

Silven feinted punched at his opponents head and also jabbed his tail at the doves thigh.

The dove deflected both with his quinque and escaped with only a scratch on his thigh.

 _Thats all I needed_

The dove recovered way to quick and got the jump on him and hit Silven squarely in the chest, silven was hurled ten feet and would have went further but was stopped short by a solid marble desk.

the marble cracked and crumbled from the force of the impact, much of the bank had already been destroyed im the intense fighting

 _Ah god, I think I broke some ribs_ Silven tried to get up but cried out in pain as his wrist sent pain lancing up his arm and fell back.

The dove advanced, blood streeming from his face and his club dragging behind him.

 _Ten, Nine Eight, Seven, Six,_ Silvens ribs started to weave back together, he started getting up again.

The dove slowed down, then stumbled.

 _Five, Four,_ "what... what did you do!"he started to twitch, he glared hatefully at Silven.

Silven raised his tail, "my Kagune secretes a special type of neurotoxin, my entire tail is coated in it, small doses cause paralysis, in large doses it will cause your brain to liquidate. it takes about ten seconds to take effect. And your time is up"

The man gave a gurgle and fell facedown onto the marble floor, a line of blood trickled from his ear.

Lana was just finishing of her opponent, her mask had been ripped off and Silven could see her face contorted in fury. She trapped his whip-like Quinque against the ground with her legs and lunged forward.

Her powerful teeth clamped around his neck and with a yank she ripped out his throat.

Blood shot everywhere.

And like that the fight was over, Silven and Lana were sweaty and breathing heavily.

After a while Lana Sighed "Let's get this over with" she walked over and picked up the whip, Silven took the club and they both walked outside.

The two ghoul grunts were standing outside waiting for them.

they walked up to them. Silven wouldn't enjoy doing this, he looked them in the face "I...I'm sorry"

He swung the club and instantly killed the female ghoul, The other one only had time to look surprised before Lana used the razor sharp whip to rip open the males chest. They died quickly and painlessly

 _I did that for my sister_ Silven told himself but it didn't make him feel much better

Lana and Silven took of their Robes and masks and put them on the ghouls they just killed, the lion mask for the ghoul and the wolf mask on the female.

They had to use Quinques to kill the two, they had to make it look like doves had killed them, the humans would assume that other ghouls had come and killed the doves then slipped away, Ayato would probably assume that the doves killed them, Then Silvens poison killed the doves.

It was a flawless plan.

They had worn normal sweatshirts and pants under their robes for this occasion, now they would just slip away like shadows with both ghoul and human believing they were dead.

"Its done, now lets destroy the security tapes" They went into the vault and smashed both the security cameras and the computers, "You know Silven, this is a lot of free money lying around" Lana flashed him a mischievous smile "toss me that backpack.

She looked it up to the brim with sixty million yen (about five hundred thousand US dollars)

From their they would set off to get Reyna, then would walk to an airport posing as humans and board a plane, their destination was a tiny town in Washington named Forks, finally they could live a peaceful, boring life (or so they thought)

* * *

I might have pissed some of you off for not including anything twilight yet, but im going to put that in the next chapter

This one just got really long and I wanted to develop the OC characters first.

So sorry :( but i promise next chapter it will get more crossover-ish.

As always Review, I really appreciate feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

First I'd like to thank everyone for all of the reviews I have received, feedback strongly motivates me to write chapters quicker.

For now on I'm going to write chapters with alternating character story line's.

for now its just going to be Silvan and Edward but I might add a Lana or Bella viewpoint in the future if I feel like it.

you will see I wrote a bit less about the vampires because frankly their much less interesting to me. Also everything in the movie in continuing relatively unaltered as of now.

In the future I'm going to make ghouls stronger than vampires in a fight for a number of reasons

1\. Its 2(and a half) vs 7 so just to be fair

2\. From what I gathered ghouls and vampires are about even in strength/speed/regeneration but ghouls have Kagune witch gives them a huge advantage

3\. I just like ghouls better

 **Edward**

* * *

Edward was a one hundred and eight year old vampire, he had been born as a human in Chicago in 1901.

Despite his age his vampire made him look permanently seventeen, that was the age in which he had been turned.

The venom had caused his body to change in drastic ways to make him more adept at hunting humans

Some vampires developed gifts when they were changed, Edward could read people's minds, his sister alice see glimpses of the future.

All vampires were incredibly beautiful and their voices could mesmerise humans, these were all tools for luring humans, and even hypnotizing them into a type of daze while the vampire drained them of their blood.

Of course him and his adoptive family where a type of vegetarian Vampires.

They had learned that they could survive solely upon animal blood, though it did make them slightly weaker than a vampire surviving on human blood.

The animal blood also turned their irises turn gold when they were thirsty gold instead of the usual red irises.

Last year Edward had fallen in love with a girl named Bella Swan about a year ago.

Bella was an eighteen year old human.

What had first drawn Edward's attention to her was that he couldn't read her mind, strangely she was immune to vampire gifts

He had pale skin and dark silky hair, she was rather quiet and shy but was completely unafraid of edward and his Family.

She had seen things that would give most humans a mental breakdown

Her blood and her scent was the most tantalizing thing in the world for Edward.

it took great self control to even be around her

He had just driven Bella to Forks High, the school that they attended together although Edward had already graduated from countless schools around the country.

Forks high school was a hulking three story building built out of a brown brick, it had a heavy set of oak doors at the entrance.

They ran up the wet stairs , They stood inside the archway to stay dry.

It was raining again, which was really no surprise It had rained almost nine out of every ten days in the past months.

The spring showers had been constant

"So I've been tying up loose ends, after graduation I'm going to need to cut my ties with my old friends" Bella made idle conversation

Bella had became determined to make Edward change her into a vampire at graduation which was also their marriage.

 _What do I have to do to change her mind?, I don't want her giving up her soul for me_

Edward sighed "You still don't have to do this, you know. I will love you no matter how you look, think of your friends, think of Charlie"

She stomped her foot in frustration "It's not about them, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that's my reason"

Edward hugged her "I still have till the end of the year to change your mind, c'mon let's go inside"

They both went to their respective classes, being apart from Bella even for a couple hours was uncomfortable for Edward.

He meet her by her locker just in time for lunch, they made their way to Bella's table.

Bella usual human friends were waiting for her their.

Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric were all sitting at the table, they waved them over when they saw them walking together.

Jessica, a ditsy blond, was apparently writing a speech for graduation. She was talking animatedly with the others

Mike was jokingly helping her out.

"we are the future, anything is possible, if you just believe" he put way too much theatrics in the delivery

Jessica dismissed Him

Edward disliked Mike, he had had a crush on Bella even after Edward had started dating her,

Reading his mind Edward also could tell that Mike was thinking of ways to show off in front of Bella, and ways to make Edward look bad right now.

Bella started suggesting what they Jessica put in her speech.

Edward sensed Alice and Jasper coming over.

Alice was wearing a blue dress, she had short brown hair and a beautiful face thanks to her vampirism.

She was very unusual in Edwards opinion...and everyone else's

They sat down at a table of people they had barely talked to before and made themselves at home.

Alice spoke first "I've decided to throw a party!"

Everyone else looked taken aback.

"After all, how many times are we going to finish high school?" Jasper as a private joke

Jasper spoke in a rather southern accent, he had been a confederate soldier in the civil war, before he turned.

Edward smiled, he and his family had colection of graduation caps from all of the years they had graduated high school.

"Another party Alice?" Edward asked _the last one almost ended with bella's death_

She replied "It will be fun!"

Bella took Edward's side "yea, that's what you said last time"

Alice went silent and her eyes became unfocused, Edward recognized that she was having a vision of the future.

Bella recognized it to and distracted her friends.

Edward was reading the visions in Alice's mind, some where clear, but others were very confusing and blurry.

The visions flashed through her head at a dizzying rate.

The first thing she saw was Victoria, a redheaded vampire that was out for vengeance for her mate,James.

She was going to travel to forks and try to kill Bella to get back at Edward, that part was clear enough.

Although Victoria was plenty worrying for Edward, the next part was downright disturbing, and cryptic as well.

He kept seeing flashes of the same images, Copses, giant insect limbs covered in gore, and what he could only describe as Black eyed demons.

The images kept shifting and blurring, he could never get a good look at any one thing

 _What the hell are those? could they be vampires, no, they have a different feel from vampires, or werewolves for that matter._

 _Alice once told me that a vision is harder to understand when the people you're seeing don't have clear intentions._

He shuddered, it was all over in a few minutes, he made eye contact with Alice, who looked just as startled as him.

She thought him a message _we have to tell Carlisle about this, maybe he will know what it means_

 **Silven**

* * *

Silven and Lana had just finished faking their deaths and looting a bank.

They picked through the rubble of the bank they had nearly destroyed in the violent battle that had occurred their

They made sure they hadn't left a speck of evidence.

Once they were confident they hadn't left anything they started to walk back to the sewer grate,

They heard sirens in the background, they had gotten away in the nick of time

The sewers where in an older part of the city.

The walls where made of old cobblestones, and were covered in moss

As they ran down the sewers at breakneck pace Lana turned to Silven "Why are we going to Forks again?, I heard it was cold and gloomy, I was planning to live somewhere warm!"

Silven replied "I thought in a small town we would have an even smaller chance of being detected, we still don't know if the CCG is in other countries. We could part ways after we get out."

Lana looked offended "Jerk!" she shoved him a bit to hard "why would you even consider that!?, I would never leave Reyna, or you for that matter! were in this together!"

Silven wanted to stay with Lana, they worked very well together and he enjoyed her company. He just wanted to make sure that he wasn't forcing her to stay with them the rest of her life, that was a big decision to make after all. _It sounds as though shes put a lot of thought into it as well._

Silven was rather touched that Lana felt so passionately about him and his sister. Truthfully he just wanted to see what her reaction would be to the comment.

"You're right, we stay together wherever we go, sorry for mentioning it"

Lana changed the subject "Well some bloak is gona be missing his money, last time he goes to that bank! I mean bloody hell! We could buy a mansion with this money in America" She gleefully exclaimed.

Silven shook his head "We could definitely buy a nice house, I was planning on renting an apartment and living off the money mom and dad left for me, this definitely solves that though. There's always the problem of how we are going to deposit this into a bank without drawing suspicion, I have an idea that may work though"

They ran back the way they came at a breakneck pace, eventually finding the open storm drain they had entered.

"This way!" Lana called out

Instead of going back to the Aogiri complex they headed back to the building where Reyna was waiting for them.

 _I will never have to go back to that complex again!_ Silvens heart raced in joy at the thought.

The buildings began to become familiar as they neared closer and closer.

Panic gripped him _What if Reynas gone? what if Doves found her? or worse Aogiri._

His fears melted away when he saw the little figure barreling towards them like a cannonball, her backpack already packed, she met them halfway

Silven was slightly annoyed at her recklessness, _she was supposed to be hiding not out in the open searching for us_ he decided not to say anything about it, he didn't want to ruin her fun.

"I was so excited that i couldn't sleep! I stayed up waiting for you! are you FINALLY ready" She squeaked

It was three in the morning and Silven and Lana had been up for more than twenty four hours but he wasn't tired.

Ghouls needed less sleep than humans, though they still needed sleep

 _I guess we can leave now, me and Lana can sleep in the city._

Silven and Lana smiled down at her, " Yes, were ready, do you have all of your stuff?"

Reyna gave a quick nod "all packed, what happened to your scary masks? their gone."

Lana started to tell her what happened, excluding most of the violence and not telling her about the two ghouls they had to kill.

While Lana was talking Silven got the two bags they had hidden in the concrete building, they included all of the worldly possessions the three of the had ever owned, they were pitifully few.

He made his way to over to the two girls.

"I can carry the bags if you want" Lana nodded "thanks" she picked up Reyna and she wrapped her arms around Lana's neck

Silven strapped the two duffel bags and the bag of cash onto his shoulders, and they started walking, their was really no need to run, toward the neighboring districts.

The ninth tenth and twelfth wards bordered them, they were currently walking towards the twelfth ward.

Silven and Reyna had lived in the twelfth ward before their parents had been murdered by doves.

He had been ten.

Silvens mom and dad had both been paramedics, it had paid well and sometime they managed to gather flesh from the people who died, this made it possible to live without killing any humans.

On the extremely rare occasion when they did need to take a life Silvens parents would disappear for a few days at a time and comeback with fresh flesh, they always provided for Silven and Reya to spare them the act of killing.

 _I guess I picked up where mom and pop left off, hunting enough humans to feed two ghouls, all to shelter Reyna. I can't do this forever though soon ill take her out for her first kill._

They had lived a easy and soft life, extremely rare for ghouls, most lived in seclusion, gangs, or underground in the abandoned subway systems

His dad was always too fond of humans Silven reflected, it had cost him his life.

He had revealed himself to one of his so-called human friends, thinking he could trust him.

The human went home and instantly reported him to the CCG.

Doves came to the house the next day.

Silven remembered that horrible day like it was yesterday.

His mother had been the first one to sense them, she possessed an amazing sense of smell and hearing, something she had passed to Silven.

She looked at her husband in horror "they're coming, the Doves!" instead of panicking they guided the children to a trap door they had built in the living room.

Reyna and Silven crouched in the crawl space, as their parents said goodbye to their children for the last time ever.

The doves walked up their driveway.

Silvens mother hugged him and whispered "you need to look after your sister now, always be there for her. I wish we could have sheltered you from this cruel world longer. Don't be sad, we knew that this would happen eventually"

His dad was next "It's my fault, im sorry I brought this upon us, Stay together. rely only on family. We've been preparing for this there are backpacks in that crawl space, they should have instructions inside on what to do next."

His mother closed the hatch and covered it with the carpet"cover your ears, and whatever you do, don't make a sound and don't come out"

The doves were at the door.

Silven watched wide-eyed from a crack in the floor boards.

Five doves breached the door and entered the room, their Quinques already out.

His father's Bikaku tail Kagune activated, it looked almost exactly like silvens but smaller.

His mother's beautiful Ukaku wings burst from her back, they looked like liquid fire.

Silven made sure Reynas ears and eyes were covered She was shaking in fear, he realised he was to.

He watched the battle in horror, his mom and dad where inexperienced in combat, they preferred to settle things peacefully whenever possible.

His parents were beaten quickly and pummeled into submission.

One of the doves asked "where are the children, we were told their was four of you freaks!"

His dad had looked up defiantly, "long gone, somewhere you'll never find them!" he spat blood at the dove's feet

The dove laughed "we have ways of getting you ghouls to talk'

His eyes widened. "Their are laws against this, at least give me a trial!"

A dove smacked him with the flat of his quinque dislodging teath "Why?...your guilty of the only crime that maters, your a ghoul" he gestured at his kagune pined under a spear quinque.

Besides those laws only apply to humans anyway,This is a waste of time though, I dont expect a lesser being like yourself to understand concepts like this in the first place.

One of the doves brought out a metal box from the van they came in.

Inside where an assortment of tools made especially to harm ghouls. They were torture instruments.

"Now, where are your children you abomination?"

Silven watched transfixed as his parents were tortured for nearly an hour before about the whereabouts of him and his sister, his parents were determined to protect them and never gave in and the doves showed no sympathy.

The killed them when it became apparent that they wouldn't talk

He would have given himself ut the very moment the torture started if it wasn't for Reyna

He would have sacrificed himself, but not his sister, that wasn't his choice to make.

Years later when he had become a lethal killer he had tracked down each of the five doves that had done the unspeakable act.

Some where retired, others had families, it made no difference.

He tracked them down in their homes and skinned them alive with his tail.

He would use just enough poison to paralyze them, they could feel the pain but still couldn't do anything to stop it, they could move just enough to scream in pain and beg for their miserable lives.

Silven smiled in a twisted way as he remembered the sweet memories of revenge fondly.

As for the informer, Silven killed his whole family, one by one leaving him alive to suffer in regret.

He would leave the dead bodies on his doorstep with limbs missing and chunks of flesh gone from his last feeding, last Silven heard the man had put a bullet in his brain when he couldn't take it anymore.

He had been more ferocious and filled with rage back then, he learned to control himself better since he had met Lana, though the rage was still there just under the surface.

If he could redo it he still would have killed them, just with less theatrics and less painfully.

His mind was drawn back to the present as they walked through the battle damaged part of the city.

Reyna was pointing at something "look were getting closer"

She was right, the buildings were growing taller and taller around them as they got closer to the border.

Something caught Silvens attention out of the corner of his eye.

Under a fallen shingled roof there was an hand sticking out.

He walked over and lifted up the two hundred pound rubble with one hand like it was weightless.

Lana was about to come over when Silven shook his head, "it's nothing!" he called over.

In reality it was a severed arm, ghoul by the smell, he didn't want Reyna to see unnecessary gore.

 _This barricade is similar to the one me and Lana Handled yesterday._

Reyna looked at the cement wall in awe "it's huge! and it goes on forever!" her eyes widened in amazement, Silven chuckled "the humans really don't want ghouls getting inside their precious ward.

This time they would take the subway system, the same way Reyna and Silven had used to get into the eleventh ward

It was incredibly dark but they had no trouble of course being ghouls.

The subway tunnel was cold and windy, the walls where covered in graffiti and the ground was covered in garbage.

The humans had tried to collapse the tunnel in a few place but Silven and Lana already knew how to bypass the barricades.

 _Finally S_ ilven thought as he smelled fresh air and saw the glow of sunlight down the tunnel.

They came out in the ghetto part of the twelfth ward, that's probably why the unguarded subway went unnoticed.

It was morning and the first rays of sunlight where coming, people where just starting to wake up.

They blended in with the crowds and started making their way to their destination, they went with the flow of the crowd,.

As the crowds got thicker Siven became more and more worried about Reyna, she wasn't used to crowds of humans the way Lana and himself where.

She tugged on Sullivan's sleeve and murmured as if in a trance "I can't believe there's this many people in the world" as the crowds began to press in on them.

 _Reyna hasn't had any contact except me and Lana ever since Mom and Dad died. This was Stupid of me, bringing her in a crowd, I didn't think this through!_

She was staring around from human to human like she was picking out which out looked tastier, he became aware that their was a possibility that although she was well fed she could lose control of her eyes or even attack someone.

Silven noticed that people were staring, her strange behaviour along with her unusual clothing was drawing unwanted attention, they wanted to remain as inconspicuous possible. He noticed their was a streak of blood on his shoe and quickly scraped it off.

Lana must have notice it too because she pulled Silven and Reyna into an almost empty clothing store. It was some foreign store with a name he couldn't pronounce, lots of foreign companies had set up chains in japan, they where growing in popularity.

Reyna looked at Silven questioningly "what are we doing in here?" Lana answered for him "we're going to buy you some new cloths, those old ones are old and worn, they've got to go"

Reyna started jumping op and down in excitement "Really? that's awesome! I've never got to pick out my own clothes before, it's just whatever you brought home. Can I pick out anything, what about the price?"

Silven thought about the sixty million yen in his backpack and laughed "I don't think price will be problem, pick out whatever you want Lana will help you shop."

Lana let out a squeal of excitement and took the little girls hand, they went off searching for cloths.

One of the quirks Lana had was that she had always been very fussy about what she wore.

When Lana Had Lived in the UK she had attended school and kept up with the latest fashions trends it was one of the things she was picky about.

Evan after she had started working for Aogiri she had dressed herself fashionably, she also picked out clothes for Silven, even though didn't really care less about what he was wearing.

Silven knew that it had always bothered Lana that Reyna had to where a bunch of odds and ends that they picked up, for example his sister was wearing a worn raincoat right now.

When they where shopping Silven decided to get something practical for and went over to buy some sunglasses.

He picked out some pink children ones for Reyna.

 _This way if her eyes where to change in public no one will know_

Silven then went and sat on a bench near the the check out and he waited for the girls to finish shopping.

He became extremely bored and started playing on his phone as about twenty minutes went by, he started regretting letting Lana be in charge of the shopping.

Forty minutes later he finally spied the girls standing at the cashier, Lana waved at him and he went over.

The checkout lady finished ringing up the cloths as Silven eyed the bags, there was a lot more than he expected.

"That will be nine thousand yen sir" (about eighty US dollars)

"Eight thousand?" Silven was shocked "are you sure?"

He sighed in exasperation and dug in the backpack, he pulled out a fistfull of bills and paid the casere, they took the bags and went to the changing room so Reyna could change

"What did you buy that could cost nine thousand yen?" Lana smiled at him "Oh I Bought some stuff for myself as well" Silven frowned so she added "hey we're practically rich now, lets enjoy it"

Reyna came out, she was wearing a white button up shirt and a black skirt, she looked like any normal ten year old to Silven

He put the sunglasses over her eyes "I need you to wear these whenever we go out in public from now on, can you do that?"

She nodded and they left the shop, the street had gotten even busier as people,hurried to their jobs.

As they walked down the streets he saw that they stopped getting looks from people, he nodded to himself in satisfaction

Lana made cheerful conversation, "That was fun, you know its going to be nice to do more normal stuff with you guys" she looked at Silven "Have you ever been in a movie theater or a sports game?"

He wondered if this was more british stuff she was always going on about. "no... But once our parents took us to the library, is it like that?" He remembered he had been very young and Reyna still a baby and the library being a confusing and frightening place. The smells and sounds had quickly overwhelmed him. Silven remembered in embarrassment pleading with his parents to go not ten minutes into the visit, but Lana dint need to know THAT part of the story.

"Um...not really no" She started telling some very amusing stories of when she had visited these places with her old friends. Reyna listened wide eyed and in awe.

They got so caught up in the story that Silven almost didn't notice a pair of doves patrolling the crowds they gave them a wide berth and the danger soon passed.

They continued towards the direction of the bank Silven was searching for

His parents had left a good amount of money for Silven and Reyna, he had used the money to purchase three plane tickets to america.

The only reason Silven was in the twelfth ward was for the bank that his parents had used.

After their parents had died they didn't immediately run off of Aogiri, they had only done that when there had been no options left

They had tried to continue living in the city, they had been taken in by on old ghoul who had been friends with their parents.

When Silven was a child They had made multiple visits to this bank to pay for their expenses. The old ghoul had been a nice person but he didn't do much to nurture silvens human interactions, which was becoming more and more evident the more time he spent around Lana.

Returning his thoughts to the present though, the best thing about the bank was that they didn't ask questions. They specialized in underhand transactions and money laundering, many criminals used it for moving money they had gotten illegally, They even did business with some ghouls, to them money was money.

He saw the bulky concrete building at the end of the street, and they walked up to it.

He debated whether or not to bring Reyna inside, the lest people who saw her the less connections could be made about what the three of them were up to.

In the end he decided to bring her, _I definitely don't like the idea of leaving her alone in a street crowded with humans who would undoubtedly kill her without a moment's hesitation_

They stepped inside, their was a heavy smell of cigarette smoke floating through the air. It was dimly lit and their was an actual cloud of smoke floating about obscuring vision.

The floor was made of grey marble, there was a long divider with openings at regular intervals, it was made of a dark wood, chestnut maybe

The tellers were waiting for customers on the other side of the dividers

Silven inhaled through his nose, The bank hired ghouls on purpose to do business with other ghouls

 _Yes that_ one,The smell of a fellow ghoul cut through the cigarette smell like a knife. A female teller looked at him and they made eye contact, she could smell the three of them as well

Silven went over to the ghoul and waited as an old lady in front of them withdrew money.

He read her name tag the tellers name was Mariko. She had closed cropped dark hair styled in what Silven guessed was popular in Japan these days. She wore a pinstriped vest and a skinny tie.

He was up next, the ghoul teller politely asked "And What may I do for you today sir?" Silven replied "I'd like to made a deposit...privately"

"And what is your account number?" She asked ignoring the Privately request.

After silven had given the number and she looked it up the ghoul flicked her head at the back towards the hidden offices. "Stay with Reyna" Silven muttered to Lana.

The teller led Silven to one of the offices in the back that they only used for their criminal transactions, there was a desk with a chair opposite.

Once they were inside she pulled a smaller tail kagune on him it had a tip like a wicked knife pressed under his chin. "Show me your NOW!" she said in a much less polite tone, _I guess they've become more paranoid about the police and the CCG, I don't blame them with the new laws they've passed_

The penalty for human willingly aiding a ghoul was execution.

Silven flashed his eyes black for a few minutes with annoyance.

The ghoul visibly relaxed and put away her Kagune "Sorry about that, you can't tell by scent alone, lately the doves have been able to change their smell, it could have been a dove trap." she leaned in close "I think they've been spreading ghoul blood on their cloths"

Silven was revolted, _I need to watch out for that in the future_

She sat back "so what can I do for you?"

The Teller frowned as she brought up the account again and looked through it, "this account has been inactive for nearly three years"

"I've been busy" he replied as he set the backpack on the desk and unzipped it.

She stared at the money momentarily speechless so Silven spoke first

"Sixty million yen, I want it transferred into my account and converted into US dollars"

She got over her shock and started typing into her computer "OK we can do that, I won't ask how you happened upon this money but we can make its origins untraceable for you. we will do all this for the usual ten percent fee." Silven nodded "That's fine

We have several locations in The US if you are interested" she took the money and brought it back to the vault, As she did this Silven went back to stand with his sister and his friend.

The ghoul came back and smiled as if nothing had happened, "next please!"

They left without incident, Silven had kept twenty thousand yen so they could rent a hotel for the night, their flight was scheduled for tomorrow and night was rapidly approaching.

They began searching around for a hotel, Silven and Lana talked about the things they wanted to do first in America as they walked.

Reyna had started yawning and Silven picked her up, soon she was asleep with her head on his shoulder.

They found a hotel for a medium price, it wasn't anything fancy but the sheets were clean and there was a TV on the wall.

To three ghouls living in an abandoned hotel with no electricity or hot water, the hotel room felt like a palace.

Inside their was commodities that they hadn't seen for years such as running water, working toilets and central heating, Silven almost cried with joy when he thought about taking a hot shower

Reyna ran over and jumped the bed. She landed on her stomach and excitedly turned on cartoons. Lana and Silven instantly began a heated argument over which one of them should get the shower first.

In the end Lana won the shower "I'm the lady and I have dried blood and guts all over me!, I get the bloody shower first, wait your turn! " she slammed the door in Silven's face and he soon heard the sound of running water.

 _Yea some lady she is! S_ ilven thought sarcastically.

With a sigh Silven lay down on the bed and watched Japanese Pokemon with Reyna until it was his turn for the shower.

He really was filthy, his face was dirty and his hair felt grimy, the only water they had gotten in the eleventh ward was freezing cold, and they only bathed in that ice cold water if it was absolutely necessary.

It was taking Lana a very long time to finish showering, Looks had always been important to her and she made an effort even when Silven or Reyna was the only ones seeing her. An outsider could have mistaken it for vanity. However anyone who knew her for more then ten secondswould know better. It was a factor of the fierce pride she possessed, it was the same thing that drove her to practice fighting techniques for hours on end to perfect herself.

It took a half an hour for Lana to get out of the bathroom, she was wrapped in a fluffy towel. The second the door opened he could smel soap mixed with perfume that reminded him of the daffodils his mom used to grow, all mixed with the familiar smell of Lana.

She had cleaned and curled her stunning red hair and brushed it until it shined. Her freckles stood out against her pale, unmarked, clean skin.

 _She looks extremely pretty right now,_ _I_ _should say something. "_ Hey you look nice" His voice cracked mid sentance as he realized what he had just said and what it could have been interpreted as.

She looked surprised at first, but then a genuine smile slowly spread across her face. That smile made him glad he said something "thanks...unfortunately I cant say the same about you. Go shower your a mess" She gave him a wink to imply she meant it as a joke.

He quickly slid by her still blushing, and went into the bathroom.

The hot shower felt like heaven as he washed the filth of of his skin, He checked the spots he had been injured in battle, not a trace they had all healed seconds after he had gotten them

he scraped dried blood under his fingernails, _must be from those doves we killed._

He dried off with one of the fluffy towels and put on a clean T-shirt and boxers and went to bed

Lana had to force his sister away from her cartoons insisting she shower while she had the opportunity.

The sleeping arrangements didnt take long to figure out. Lana and Reyna slept together on one bed and Silven slept on the other.

The events of the day finally caught up with Silven and total exhaustion washed over him. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 **Edward**

* * *

Edward dropped Bella off at her house without telling her about the vision he and Alice had witnessed

 _I don't want to unnecessarily worry her._

He kissed her goodbye and then drove back to his house. his house was deep in the woods up a long driveway.

It was a huge new house, but with Carlisle's salary and the huge fortune they had acquired over the last centuries they most definitely could afford it.

As he drove up the driveway Edward saw the huge windows and large open rooms.

He pulled into the six car garage and went in through the door and went upstairs.

His family was waiting for him in the living room, he had gotten their later than everyone else on account of having to drop of Bella.

There were seven people their total counting himself.

Their was Carlisle and Esme his parents, Carlisle was sitting down and looked worried, he had turned everyone in this room after finding them close to death.

He cared the most about Bella knowing that Edward couldn't stand to be without her.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together, the two of them had gotten married over twenty years ago, though they both only looked eighteen or so

Emite was the strongest out of all of them all though he was also rather reckless.

Rosalie had been a beautiful woman as a human, as a vampire she was absolutely stunning, her blond hair flowed down her back like a waterfall.

Alice and Jasper were Also a couple. Alice jumped up and pulled edward into another room, "I told them about Victoria, but I thought you might want to help me tell them about those...things we saw.

They walked back into the living room, Alice started their was something else, she pulled out some graphite sketches she had drawn right after her vision

Alice was an amazing artist and had also developed an extremely accurate memory as a result of her visions.

"After I saw Victoria I saw flashes of this, I don't know what it means for us, or what their intentions are, its almost like their was an outside force blurring my visions"

Edward looked at the sketches there was one with two cloaked humans...vampires...creatures.

Their faces were hidden, they crouched as if to attack with blood splattered on their clothes, their were vague shapes almost like extra limbs hovering in the shadows behind them but Edward couldn't quite make out the shapes"

"This was my clearest vision, what do you think it is?...the Voltaire?" Alice held it up for them all to see.

Their was other ones as well each more disturbing that the last, One was a close up of a black eye with red veins pulsing through it

Another was of giant nightmarish insect limbs, barbed legs and curled tails soaked with blood and gore.

"Carlisle, do you know what any of this means?" Edward asked the three hundred and fifty year old blond vampire who looked twenty three, If anyone knew it was him.

Carlisle closed his eyes deep in thought "There are only three known intelligent creatures that I know of in this world Humans, Vampires, an-" Alice cut in "The mutts right we got that" She had strong dislike for the Quileute shape shifters

Edward read and stated what was literally on everyone's minds "So, do you think this is a fourth species?"

Carlisle took a while to answer "Nothing is certain, Logic is telling me not to jump to conclusions, I think its most likely that theirs are just a couple vampires considering living nearby. We can't let our own imaginations get the better of us. If they are just vampires we only need to confront them and ask them to leave. If worst comes to worst we will have to fight them."

Rosalie scoffed "Yea, that went over real well last time"

Emite stood up confidently "Well whatever they are we can take them, their are only two of them after all!"

"That I saw, their might be others" Alice muttered

Esme gave the logical course of action "Well whatever is going to happen we need to prepare, we also need to stop Victoria from entering. and as for those...demons Alice saw, we defend this territory at all costs"

As the rest of them made plans Edward went to his room and stared out at the trees from the third floor.

 _Something huge is coming...I just hope we're ready for whatever it is._


	3. Chapter 3

So, I finally took some time to write more.

This is probably my shortest chapter yet and theirs a reason for that, I actually wrote more, ALOT more, and it got to long so I just cut it in half and posted this.

I just need to touch up on the rest of my other section and then ill post that in a few days.

Anyway thanks for all the reviews, I read every one!

Heres the new chapter!

* * *

 **Silven POV**

 _He was walking through the woods in a place he had never visited, it was a brisk Autumn day and Silven could hear the sounds of leaves crunching under his feet._

 _When he looked around he could see sunlight filtering through the forest canopy. The forest was awash with brilliant reds and yellows._

 _Through a clump of trees, he noticed a man crouching over something._

 _Silven started walking towards him, curiosity getting the better of him. As he got nearer and nearer the smell of blood became stronger..._

 _He thought about calling out but thought better of it, Silven had learned thru experience that it was always better for you to observe someone you don't know BEFORE they see you._

 _The man suddenly stiffened in surprise and quickly stood up._

 _The stench of blood was overpowering now, Silven felt like he was drowning in it._

 _As he slowly turned around Silven wasn't surprised to see that his mouth and front of his shirt was stained with bright red blood_

 _the first thing that he noticed was that the man was pale...unusually pale and his eyes were golden, he had wavy brown hair._

 _A corpse lay on the ground in front of him, but not a human corpse the corpse of an animal_

 _Silven cocked his head in curiosity, was he a ghoul or a human? he couldn't smell him through the thick smell of blood._

 _The man didn't seem to share his curiosity, a spasm of anger rippled across his face and he wheeled around to face the newcomer._

 _With a furious roar he hurled himself at Silven._

Silven woke up.

His phone alarm was making an annoying beeping sound.

He got up and sat on the edge of his bed, the room was still dark

He was trying to remember the dream he was having before was had woken up. But the image was quickly disappearing from his head.

All that he could remember was that it had felt so real...

 _And...blood, yes...their was definitely blood involved._

He was quickly losing interest in his dream as he reached for his phone to shut off the alarm.

It was seven A.M

Still groggy, He shuffled over to the girl's bed and nudged Lana and Reyna awake.

"Get up, we have to get to the airport. The plane leaves in about three hours."

"s,wat times it?" Lana mumbled through her pellow

"I'll give you two a moment"

Reyna stirred and started to get up, but Silven was ninety percent sure that Lana had fallen asleep again.

With a shrug he went to the bathroom to get ready.

He dug his toothbrush out of his backpack and brushed his teeth in the mirror.

 _We go to the airport today, everything we have worked for so far rely on us getting on that plane._

In the other room he heard the TV turn on and the girls talking

 _Good they're both up._

He undressed and stepped into the shower. Just to wake himself up.

He turned on the water and yelped as freezing cold water hit his skin,Though the water quickly warmed up, the shock of the cold water had Silvens heart pounding. It definitely had woken him up.

After the small shock in the shower he dried up with one of the towels on the rack.

He savored the feel of the towel against his skin...

When they had been with Aogiri the had basically been living like fugitives, they had no extra luxuries such as towels, hopefully this would become the norm once they began their new lives in the states.

He quickly got dressed and walked back to the bedroom.

He took a quick glance at the TV to see what the two girls were watching. It was set to the morning news and a female reporter was talking.

 **Bringing you twenty four seven news coverage we now go to latest occurrences of ghoul predation.**

The TV screen switched to a very familiar scene as it showed a beat up street lined with broken shop windows and a half-destroyed bank

 **Ghouls attacked three officials of the CCG last night...there were no survivors**

The camera then showed shots of the interior of the wrecked bank building,

 **Thankfully these fallen heroes were able to kill their attackers before they could kill any civilians.**

 **On a side note the bank that you see behind me has reported large quantities of cash unaccounted for.**

 **The police are investigating possible looting.**

 **The Two ghouls that were found dead on scene have been identified by the CCG as The Manticore ghoul and the Wolf Spider Ghoul**

 **Instead of random predation incident CCG investigators are now speculating that this may have been a deliberate attack to weaken the CCG**

 **DIsturbingly they also have revealed that these two ghouls are part of a ghoul terrorist cult that have been becoming more and more bold...Aogiri tree.**

The camera then switched to an aerial view of of the barricade surrounding the eleventh ward.

Silven could see the looted part of the city that they had previously lived in from that angle.

 **We now ask for a moment of silence to honor the heros that have fallen fighting this threat to us all.**

On screen it showed a satisfyingly long list of all the Doves that had died in the last couple of months.

He recognised the faces of the three he and Lana had most recently killed...plus a couple more they had eliminated last month.

Reyna tugged on Lana's arm "Lana...Aren't those the bad people?...Why is the television calling them heroes?"Lana was silent for a moment as she thought about the best way to go about answering the question.

"You can't...you can't just believe everything the TV tells you, you can only believe what you see with your own eyes and trust your instincts...if that makes any sense to you"

Reyna looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.

Lana stood up "Well now that that's over, i'm going to get ready"

She got up and walked into the bathroom with her suitcase in tow.

Reyna turned away from the tv which was now giving info on how to report suspicious ghoul activity

Out of the blue she said "I miss mom and dad"

He glanced at his younger sister with a pitying look.

"Yea...me too" his voice cracked slightly

 _Would they have approved of us abandoning a sinking ship. Probably not, but they weren't here and he was in charge now._

"Remember we are both here to take care of you...I know me and Lana can't replace Mom and Dad..."

She hugged him and he broke off mid sentence.

These where the only people that mattered to him his little sister or his best and probably only friend.

They walked out of the hotel room at seven thirty after Reyna had washed up and gotten dressed.

Lana was wearing some of the new cloths that she had bought yesterday.

They had even bought some new clothes for Silven and he admitted that it was nice to have something clean to where for a change.

He made sure that his Sister had her sunglasses on before they left.

In the lobby there was a breakfast buffet off to the side, the people eating their seemed to be enjoying their food, SIlven wondered what it tasted like.

They walked in and Silven and Lana each grabbed a foam cup and waited in line for the cheap coffee.

For an unknown reason coffee was one of the only human foods ghouls could actually handle, although it was technically a beverage.

They checked out of the hotel without incident, and before long they were outside again dragging their suitcases behind them.

Silven sipped his coffee, he let Reyna have a sip.

Lana hailed a taxi on the busy japanese street, Sylvan stayed back behind her holding Reyna's hand.

Lana was more comfortable dealing with this kind of stuff

In moments like this it really payed off that Lana had gone to school all those years and learned proper human interaction

Even before he had gone off the grid, his sister and him had been forced to stay in the house and out of sight.

Human interactions such as "hailing a taxi" where very foreign to him.

A yellow taxi cab pulled up and the driver go out to load their suitcases into the trunk.

"Take us to the Haneda Airport please", she told the driver.

The driver tried to make conversation with them but was shot down by curt one word answers from Silven.

"So, are you three local?"

"Yes"

"You're headed to the airport...where are you folks headed?"

"Abroad"

"...Where are your parents?"

"gone"

the rest of the car ride was spent in silence besides tence whispering between Silven and Lana while

Reyna watched the colorful buildings flash by with her nose pressed against the cab window.

They finally pulled up along the Airport street overpass.

Silven paid the cab driver and thanked him.

The airport was massive, there were thousands and thousands of people packed together.

Lana and Silven took their places on either side of Reyna and pushed through the throng of people.


	4. Chapter 4

This is basically a continuation of last chapter, so ill save my thoughts for the bottom

* * *

 **Silven POV**

They stood in the shadow of the giant building that was Haneda Airport it was so massive it made Silven feel like a child again

The airport was divided into three different terminals. The first two were created to handle the increasingly massive population of japan, the third was the smallest and used for international third terminal was their destination.

Their parents had taught them how to read both in English and in Japanese, He was especialy gratefull for this knowing that most ghouls where either iliterate or had to teach themselves.

It was something that had proven useful to Silven on many occasions...sometimes he wondered if his parents had been preparing him and Reyna for their deaths.

They were able to navigate the mazelike twisting airport hallways by following the signs overhead and the various "you are here maps".

One of the signs directed them to an underground tram.

People were no longer pressing in on every side. As they got away from the original entrance the crowds began to thin out much to Silvens relief

Reyna became entranced with one of the escalators they had to take to get to the lower levels. She wanted to stay and play on them, they practically had to drag her away from them.

She pouted a bit after that but she soon perked up the escalator long forgotten

Silven let himself relax as he became more and more used to the people around him, everybody was so focused on what they were doing that no one seemed to even notice them.

They finally got to the terminal tram station, it was next to a digital board posting times that the flights were leaving.

As they waited Silven studied it, they would be on time as long as could get through security, thinking of security made Silven incredibly nervous, he pushed the thought out of his head.

 _We'll cross that bridge when we get to it._

The subway pulled up with a noisy shreak. As people streamed out of the doors the three of them quickly stepped back

Inside the shuttle there were no seats available. Even though some people got of the tram car was still packed to the brim

The three of them were forced to stand and hold onto one of the handholds on the ceiling

Reyna, who wasn't tall enough to reach had to hold on to Lana's leg for support. A middle-aged lady with greying hair saw Reyna and her eyes softened.

As the tram started moving she asked "where are you parents dear?"

Reyna looked at the floor, suddenly shy.

"I'm here with my brother and sister" she muttered

They story Lana and Silven had drilled into her head was that the three of them were siblings traveling to America to join their parents who were supposedly waiting for them.

She stood up "here...you can take my seat"

Reyna looked up and shyly smiled at her "th...thank you'" she stammered, and sat down. Silven felt surprised and rather touched that a human had shown an act of kindness for his sister.

 _Of course she would still turn her in and leave her to die. if she knew what we really were._ he thought bitterly.

Near the end of the train ride a balding, pungent man began standing too close for comfort next to Lana.

Lana who was wearing earbuds and had been previously immersed in her music, flashed a look of annoyance at the man.

When he thought no one was looking he began to reach out to grope at her rear.

With lightning speed Lana reached out and grasped his hand by the wrist before he could touch her.

 _Uh oh this won't end well_

The man jerked in surprise and tried to pull away, She held his wrist all the tighter.

Still staring straight ahead, with her hand behind her back Lana started to squeeze.

Silven,who was standing next to her saw a faint smile play across her lips.

He could hear bones and tendons begin to pop as the pressure increase to an unbearable level.

The tram began to come to a stop.

The man screamed in pain just as Silven heard something break, every person in the train car looked at the spectacle Lana had just created.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

She slipped her hand back into her sweatshirt pocket before anyone could see and turned around in mock surprise,

He had crumpled to the ground, grasping his now broken wrist.

Surprised voices murmured around him

The lady who had given up her seat leaned in towards Lana "what's wrong with him?, why is he shouting?"

"dun'o...maybe he's crazy, you really never know with people these days"

As if on que the tram doors opened.

"This is our stop, excuse us."

Reyna hopped up and they made their way off the train leaving the man writhing on the ground of the train car as the doors closed and it was whisked away.

"fucking pervert" she muttered

Silven eyed Lana but said nothing. When her fiery temper came out it was best not to provoke her, At times like these Silven was reminded what he liked most about her...but they also reminded him that he was right to be a little afraid of her.

The tiny tram station opened into a giant domed interior that was the entrance to the international terminal.

There were thousands of people coming and going from the many security stations.

This had been the sole part that Silven had been dreading, Lana suddenly went pale and pointed at something.

Silvens heart sank like a stone as he save doves patrolling the security gate. and in the gates there was some very conspicuous RC detectors

 _It's all over...it doesn't matter if we have fake passports and tickets, the RC detectors will catch us...everything we've done has been for nothing._

Silven felt like screaming in frustration.

Lana looked like she wanted to kill somebody...Reyna didn't seem to understand that something was wrong.

Silven had harbored hopes that it would have been too expensive to install RC detectors in airports, he had heard gosep from Agiri that it cost millions to install them.

 _It's not fair! we are leaving this godforsaken country, Why do doves need to ruin every part of our lives! Haven't they done enough to us?!_

His eyes darted around frantically looking for an alternative way eye caught something

 _There are two different security gates one in and one out. one is labeled outbound and one is labeled inbound_

Lana whispered "What the fuck are we going to do now?, when I came to Japan they still hadn't installed those fucking things

Silven forced his voice to sound calm "We need to investigate the outbound gate"

As they got nearer to the security checkpoint he noticed something, the outbound gate metal detectors and other normal security measures that you would see at any other airport, the line was crawling through this gate.

The inbound gate seemed to be flying along and he noticed they had only one gate that they needed to step through to pass...the RC detectors

He scanned all the lines in the outbound terminal for RC detectors but saw nothing, the doves also seemed to be mostly clumped around the inbound terminal scanning the crowds in sharp contrast they almost ignored the other line.

 _The RC detector are only in the inbound line!...but why would they do that?_

Silven was hit with a sudden realization, _They want us out of the country, they are trying to make it easy for ghouls to leave but impossible for them to come back...have things really gotten that bad for them?_

He quickly explained what he had discovered to Lana.

Lana stared at him for a moment, then glanced at the terminal again to confirm what he had just told her.

"That makes sense" she nodded slowly "They don't care if it becomes some other country's problem, they just want to rid Japan of ghouls"

"...we're trusting you Silven, I hope you're right because if we get caught we're going to need to fight our way out, and I don't like those chances"

He looked around at the twenty some doves just in this room and he knew it meant certain death if he WAS wrong.

A dove must have heard them talking, he started to walk over to them.

Silvin tensed up and his heart started to race,he prepared himself to fight.

He spoke to them in fluent English "I heard you speaking English, did you just arrive to Japan?" he continued before they could speak "you saw to orientation video on the plane then?, wards nine through eleven are strictly off limits, we also encourage foreigners to stay limit their travels wards one through four, those wards will be the safest for you."

 _He doesn't know who we are, he didn't hear anything, then he wondered why they were keeping only foreign people away from the wards bordering the eleventh ward._

"Why? what's going on in those wards?" he said with his best american accent "we didn't really pay attention to those videos, sorry"

The dove sighed in exasperation as if he was questioning the intelligence of today's youth.

"We are having severe gang problems in those wards, we had to quarantine the area. it's total anarchy in there, trust me you wouldn't want to go there"

Silven was shocked by the answer he got, _Are they not letting other countries know about their ghoul problem...maybe their government doesn't want to appear weak?  
_

 _Or perhaps the world governments already know and don't want to cause a panic._

 _I can't imagine they will be able to keep it a secret for much longer, I know China already had ghouls in Beijing._

Lana saved him from having to answer, "Ohh...gangs, that sounds scary... well we'll make sure to stay in out of those areas, thank you for the information sir"

The dove waved goodbye and walked back to his station.

She whispered to him. "geez, I thought we were goners for a second their...let's get into line, we don't want to be late".

The line crept forward slowly. Silven looked around and noticed for the first time their was absolutely nothing about ghouls in this airport, no signs, no information at all. He did notice Their were many warnings about "gang activity" and advisories not to go out at night due to muggings.

They arrived at customs and their was a lady collecting and scanning passports.

"Are you three are together?" she asked in bad English.

"Yes mam, we can also speak Japanese" he added.

She gave them a grateful glance and switched over to Japanese

She read the names off the passports "

"Rin, Jun and Sasha?" she asked them

He had to suppress smile at that, in a fit of irony they had decided to have their fake names be the same ones they used in Aogiri .

"Yes, that would be us"

"and you are both sixteen and she is ten? Is that correct?"

"Yes" it was one of the only things on that passport was actually true.

" Unaccompanied minors are not allowed to travel without signed parental consent"

Silven procured a crumpled note that he had forged for them weeks ago. the lady gave the note a quick glance and handed it back.

Then she took out an UV light and scanned the passport to verify its authenticity.

Silven felt uneasy, she might find out the passports were forged. His fears were put to ease though, after asking them a few more questions she let them pass "Everything seems to be in order you may continue, have a nice day"

They walked through the customs checkpoint and onto security. After they loaded their bags into the scanner and proceeded to walk through the metal detectors,"

He had to admit that he felt a bit nervous passing through the detectors. _It can't be this easy for a ghoul to escape the country,there must be some sort of catch?_

As he waited for Lana and Reyna to get scanned he kept expecting to be swarmed by Doves. Thankfully he was wrong and they passed through without incident.

Soon they were mingling with normal humans on the other side of security. There were restaurants and shops on both sides of the airport for people to waste money in while they waited for their flight.

The airport was so huge they had to take another tram once inside the terminal.

They got off the tram and found themselves at the correct gate with half an hour to spare till boarding, A look of relief spread across the three of their faces as they let themselves relax. _Our journey is almost over we are almost in the clear._

Silven could see their airliner through a large glass window it was a double decker plane...their plane was one of the smaller ones in the international terminal from what he could see.

They found three black leather seats next to each other in the waiting room and sat down. Silven discreetly scanned the crowds around them. two rows behind them he saw two doves in grey coats sitting next to each other, at their feet where their hated ever-present silver briefcases.

 _Shit this airport is damn near infested with doves!...are they getting on this plane to?_

Silven acted casually as he picked up a magazine and pretended to read but was actually straining to hear their conversation through the clamor of the crowd.

"Do you really think Ghouls have already managed to migrate to Seattle?" the Female dove asked in a low voice, Silven estimated her age to be about nineteen.

An older, deeper voice answered, a man that Silven estimated to be about thirty. By the reassuring way he spoke he may have been the female doves mentor. "All that we know is that People have been disappearing into thin air, and they find bodies lining the streets every morning. that sounds alot like ghoul predation to me"

"I don't know, it just feels...different"

"how so?"

The female dove paused for a moment "...I've never seen a ghoul waste flesh like that...and isn't their reports of bite marks all over the body with the blood drained, but their was no reports of flesh torn out."

The man cut her of "whatever it is The american government has privately requested the CCG to investigate what's going on in that city, we have another twenty agents being flown over in the next few weeks, we'll find out what's going on over there soon enough"

Silven thought on that for a moment, those reports...disturbed him. He knew ghouls could live on human blood. But blood was more of a snack to them, like coffee it could barely sustain you and tasted nowhere near as good as pure flesh.

 _There must be a group of gourmets preying on people in Seattle._ he decided he had always despised Gourmets for the belligerent was of food while other ghouls he grew up with in the eleventh word kill for a morsel.

 _Once I find those sick fuckers it won't be pretty, on top of that they brought the CCG to America_ he sighed, just another obstacle they would have to face.

He continued to eavesdrop on their conversation until their row was called to be boarded, he was jolted out of his trance. He had been so imerced in the conversation he had bairly noticed a half hour had passed.

In a brief moment of panic he thought that he had lost Lana and Reyna. He whipped around to see them sitting next to him. While he was Listining to the doves, he vaguely remembered that Lana had let Reyna pick out a book from the bookstore across the hall. Reyna had immersed herself in reading her new book. Lana was listening to music.

They boarded the plane, out of the three of them. Lana was the only one who had ever been on a plane,

They entered the Coach area of the plane. Inside the tight enclosed space Silven was momentarily overwhelmed by the vast array of scents, Unwashed bodies mingled together...the smell of humans was overwhelming.

His head spun and he started to salivate, he had a sudden urge to slaughter everyone on the plane... hehad to stop for a moment to get his reclaim control of himself, he hadn't almost lost control of himself like that sense he was very young

out of the corner of his eyes he saw His sister eyes flash black and red, he reached out and grabbed hold of her, He thanked god that she was still wearing her pink sunglasses.

She must have noticed what had happened because she blinked hard and the moment of danger passed.

A concerned voice sounded behind him "is their a problem?"Silven nearly jumped out of his skin, behind him was the dove he had been easdroping on for the last half hour.

"N..no, no sir!" he said a bit to loudly

A look of amusement flashed across his face, " this the first time you've traveled away from home, isn't it? its ok to be nervous." he put what was supposed to be a reassuring hand on Silvens Shoulder.

Silven flinched when the man touched him.

He frowned and took his hand off His shoulder, with a curios look he continued down the isle to follow his companion.

Visibly shaken by the close call Silven and the others found their seets. They where seeted with reyna in the middle and Silven had the window seet.

Lana leaned over his sister to shoot a concerned look at Him, "Mind telling us that was all about?"she hissed at him "you never get rattled like that!"

Silvens hands where shaking, he clenched them together to make them stop"i'm fine" he snaped. Reyna was looking at them like she didnt quight know what was going on.

Lana gave him a skeptical look, He decided to tell them what he heard, _their going to find out eventually,_ "its just somthing i heard those two talking about earlier"

"They said their where corps being found on the street with all their blood drained, also mysterious disappearances"

"have you ever heard of anything like that before?" he added, Lana Shook her head looking bewildered "no, never...though my parents did say their was some weird shit going on in the UK before they, you know..."

He respected her too much to press her for more information, knew she didnt like to remember the painful memories of her past live when her parent where still alive.

He craned his neck to check for the doves as the plane rolled into its position on the runway.

The doves had mercifully been seated in the bottom flight deck while they where on the top, he wouldn't have to keep glancing over shoulder for the duration of the flight.

The floor began to shake and the engines started up with a roar, the invisible force of the G-force griped him and the plane begain to accelerate.

The plane took off and was soon flying over the vast city of Tokyo.

He felt the plane bank and started to fly west towards America, he looked out his window and saw Japan fading into the distance behind him.

* * *

Ok finally done with geting out of Tokyo (That took awhile)

I Realize that the whole idea of only installing RC detectors for arriving people is a bit of a plot hole...just go with it

Im also still trying to find the ideal chapter length, this one was 3500 please tell me in the comments what sized chapters people prefer to read

Lots of smaller chapters, or less frequent big chapters like the first two. ( I'm kindove liking 3500 )

If you like the story please consider taking time to Follow/Favorite/Review!

Like I've said before feedback does actually encourage me to come out with chapters faster

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Its been really long and i apologize. However I had some free time and their was an increase of interest lately. Honestly this took WAY shorter then i thought it would when I put my mind to it, like 6k words in a four days. I Spent some time editing spelling/adding stuff/removing cringey shit in the previous chapters, I also made Lana sound Britishy. Ive taken some College writing classes since last time, so hopefully this is better then previous stuff. Tell me in comments.

Anyway thank you very much for your patience if you waited this long for a continuation. Hopefully this makes up for it a bit.

* * *

The inflight movie was actually quite entertaining, the months in the abandoned building hadn't exactly been simulating, he spent most of his days reading or daydreaming while watching the sky. So the media entertainment turned out to be quite a breath of fresh air.

As they flew across the Pacific Silven switched his attention between watching the movie and eavesdropping on the doves.

They older one talked about his family and sports and talked briefly about what he was going to do in Seattle. The younger one was very serious and to the point, no words were wasted in her conversation. She drilled her mentor on the information they had, and went over things she learned in the academy

Silven placed her age to be nineteen or twenty, newly graduated from the academy. Despite her youth their she seemed to possess unusual insight. She was the one who deemed the ghouls in seattle only drinking blood to be important. _If we ever have to fight them it might prove difficult to outsmart them._

The male seemed easy going yet experienced, he had a certain air of calm about him. Yet underneath all of that Silven sensed there was a layer of anger. From their conversation Silven gleaned that the males name was Amon and the girl's name was Akira.

Silven briefly looked around and saw that Lana had a tense look on her face and a far away look in her eyes. He could tell that she was eavesdropping as well although it may have been more difficult for her.

The RC cells manifest differently depending on the ghoul and their genetic background. In Anna's case her RC genes seemed to habe given her greater physical strength then the rest of their kind. In Silvens his senses were immensely superior to most ghouls and hundreds of times better than humans, as well as the whole venomous Kagune thing.

He could tell she had difficulty picking two peoples voices out from the other hundreds of people talking on the plane. Silven shrugged and went back to eavesdropping.

Eventually the one named Amon started to drift off asleep. The one named Akira took the cue and pulled a book out of her bag. Sensing that the doves weren't going to give away anything interesting Silven relaxed in his seat. His sister was coloring in her book with some crayons they had picked up in the book store.

 _How much longer is this flight again?_ He glanced at his phone, only an hour had passed on the ten hour flight _I should stay awake...in case the doves do somet-_ He never completed the thought as the events from the last weeks washed over him, the brief nap at the hotel room had done little to dull the exhaustion.

 **Lana**

* * *

 **DING DING This is your captain speaking please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing soon.**

Lana took out her earbuds and looked across a sleeping Silven out the window. It was a typical city like the ones she had lived in her entire life. Although it was far smaller than both Tokyo and London it still was impressive. In the distance she saw an odd looking building,

 _I think it's called the space needle? Weird it doesn't look like any neadly i know of._

It had been a boring flight and she had slept a bit, but Reyna had stayed awake the entire time happily bubbling about the school they were going to enroll her in and the places she wanted to visit.

Lana looked at Rayna and saw that she had drawn several pictures in her book. One of them had a boy with black hair and a girl with red, they looked suspiciously like Lana and SIlven. Lana realised with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement that they were kissing in the picture,

Lana glanced at Silven, he was fast asleep with his chin tucked to his chest. She let her mind wander. _He looks cute sleeping. Without the stern frown he normally wears, Of course that scowls kind of endearing most of the time._

Lana frowned suddenly. She had been having thoughts like these more and more recently especially concerning Silven. It didn't exactly bother her that she felt that way, but the outburst where distracting.

She leaned over reyna and lightly shook him awake, "where landing soon" He jerked awake.

Hhhh wha...im up! She suppressed a smile

"We're landing soon."

They looked out the window as the city loomed into view. She personally would feel alot better once they were on the solid ground, so far it didn't feel entirely real.

The plane landed with a gentle bump and taxied down the runway.

They reached customs and flashed their passports again. They were all but ignored in the huge crowed of people what where streaming in every direction.

The airport was large but judging from the maps it was much smaller than the airport in Tokyo they had just left. Silven and Reyna looked slightly overwhelmed by the rush of new information. Up till this point they had both been surrounded almost exclusively by japanese people.

Lana had been used to large crowds sence childhood, London wasn't exactly a small town.

Lana sampled the airports sent and wasn't surprised at the new Person-sent that surrounded them. The airport was a giant hub of cultural activity.

 _Reminds me of where I grew up._ The english on the signs was a sight for sore eyes, considering she had never bothered to learn how to read Japanese.

 _Ha! Silven was dead wrong about that one, turns out i won't be needing that for a long time!_ She thought gleefully

She noticed the doves on the plane had went their own way. _Probably to make some poor sods life bloody miserable._

Silven was moving them along, _all business as usual_. he took Reyna's hand to keep her from getting lost in the crowd he looked back over his shoulder to make sure Lana was following,

"Coming!" she called out.

 _As much as I gripe about it we're lucky's he's so responsible._

They walked through the vast and spacious airport and they eventually reached the doors outside, the entrance to the airport was a steady stream of people. They pushed their way through the crowds

As they stepped through those gigantic doors Lana peered around curiously. Silven went to study a bus map of Seattle so they could find their way to a suitable place to stay the night.

Glancing at her phone she saw it was midnight. Looking down the dark streets lit by streetlights she felt a foreboding and exhilarating feeling.

Being out in the open for so long, surrounded by people, had set her on edge, She longingly looked at the alleyways that any normal teenage girl would, and should, avoid.

The darkness was a ghoul's best friend, and right now it was calling to her.

She longed to run free through the city, she wanted to feel the RC enhanced adrenaline rush that only hunting or fighting gave her. She wanted to smell the sweet fear-scent of her first meal in America.

She could hear her own heartbeat quicken and could feel her Kakuhou flexed wanting to be released.

With no small difficulty she pulled herself away from her thoughts and went to join her companions

"So where to?" she asked. He frowned "I think our best option is to take the bus downtown to the tourist areas and find a hotel to stay in."

They spent the next half hour waiting for the bus. Even though it was late the city never slowed down, cars still zoomed by and people walked by them entranced in the own bubbles that was their individual lives.

The stark contrast from just two days go was not lost on Lana. _It's definitely not the abandoned city blocks that stretched as far as eye could see._

The bus pulled up and they got aboard. It wasn't as crowded as Lana was accustomed to. _probably just because it's so bloody late_.

Silven leaned in close to Lana and whispered subvocally as they had learned to do in Aogiri. She was certain that anyone without a ghouls sense of hearing wouldn't be able to make out a single word even if they were right next to nim.

"Were going to need food in Forks. I don't want to have to kill someone immediately after we arrive. that could, raise unwanted attention."

She nodded following his logic.

"I was going to scout around the poor districts and see what I can find"

She responded immediately her previous craving returning. "Great when will we leave?"

He winced and she knew she wouldn't like what he was going to say "I was thinking you could stay with Reyna at the hotel. I don't really want to leave her alone in a new city with those doves we saw skulking about. Also there's that weird shit that's apparently going on."

Not wanting to miss out on a good hunt, "Why can't YOU stay with her?" she asked accusingly.

Silven hesitated as if unsure how to word his explanation. _He bloody well watch what he says or i'll give him the beating he has coming. "_ Well...you're not exactly...subtle, i've never seen you fight without destroying at least ten percent of your surroundings."

"Excuse me!" she said much too loudly, she lowered her voice with considerable self restraint "I'm extreamly subtle!, remember that female dove a month ago? She didn't even know what hit her, I was completely stealthy"

"Yea I remember…...you riped her in half, it took us an hour to clean up the blood" The memory returned to Lana in all its bloody detail. Despite herself it actually brightened her mood a little

Silven crossed his arms stubbornly waiting for her to argue again, _Bugger, He's not going to let up. Well I haven't spent enough time with little Rei recently anyway._

She glanced at Reyna who had an expectant look on her face _And who am I kidding I can't leave her alone;_

She let the confrontational look drop off her face and graced him with a smile. "Alright you win, but you owe me next time."

He nodded and the subject moved on to other things.

 **Silven**

* * *

He walked down the nearly empty street, he had taken another bus out of downtown Seattle and was nearing the Slums.

He had checked the two girls into a hotel and headed out. He was confident Lana could handle anything that was thrown at them.

The streets where much different than Tokyo. They were wider and less brightly lit, the english everywhere continued to surprise him. Just when he thought he had gotten used to it he would see something, like a stop sign look, alien.

Their was a small store open on a corner and he entered. It was dimly lit with cheap and shoddy tourist bait lining the walls. He briefly browsed and picked out a plain black sweatshirt and a bandana, it wasn't ideal but it would do for now.

He put the bandana into the very same backpack that Ayato had given him only two days ago, but felt like a lifetime.

After changing his clothes he took a side alley. The buildings were becoming smaller and more run down. He was beginning to see the occasional abandoned house.

Silven began to feel more comfortable and broke into a jog. With his sweatshirt he just looked like any other human going for a late night run.

As he jogged he passed by closed or abandoned storefronts and run down houses, the exercise didn't even cause his heart rate to raise, he was breathing deep however to catch any new scents.

It only took about ten minutes before he smelled something that caught his interest. He smiled as he slowed to a walk and then a stop in front of a narrow and dark alley between two buildings.

He glanced around to make sure no one was on the street, he was completely alone.

He pulled out his bandana and wrapped it around his head obscuring his entire lower face and he pulled up his hood. The smell he had been searching for was strong down this way.

He had not been completely honest with Lana, it was true that they needed to bring food to Forks to last them the upcoming weeks. However there was an alternative reason for Silven wanting go out.

In truth he wanted to investigate the rumors of the blood drinking. This was an additional reason he had insisted Lana stay behind. _If we see another ghoul I would rather remain unnoticed, and she's definitely not one to back down from a fight.  
_

 _Of course it would have been nice having her watching my back._ He felt exposed without her at his side, no matter how overly confrontational she was, they were a team.

Even if the blood drinking ghouls turned out to be CCG paranoia, at the very least he wanted to scout out the city.

Cities he understood, it was easy to blend into a city of several hundred thousand, blending into a small town where everyone knew each other was exponentially harder.

All this time he had been tracking the scent. It was nothing unusual, in fact it was a very familiar smell to him. It was the slightly stale smell of a human who had been sleeping outside for the last few years.

 _Male, about sixty, hasn't washed in weeks._ Silven jerked to a stop, and looked through the opening between two building. Sleeping on a dimly lit side street was the prey he had chosen,

 _The homeless, the untouchables of society._ In Tokyo homeless people disappearing was one the first signs that the Ghoul population was on the rise in your ward. _Of course the public only starts to care when their "contributing tax paying members of society" start to die._

It was of little concern to silven how humans treated their homeless. He knew however that if your were trying to be inconspicuous no one would ask questions after such an individual.

However the fact that their were still homeless was a comforting sign to Silven, not only did it provide an easy meal but it meant the city had little to no competition.

The buildings where about four feet apart, fifty feet separated him from his meal. He dashed through gap in seconds.

In the dark even a man in his prime and fully awake would have had no time to react. He was completely silent to human ears. His footsteps were muffled as he distributed his weight entirely on his toes as he had been taught.

As quick as a snake he grabbed the disheveled man's head and gave it a quick jerk killing him instantly, all in one motion he redistributed the corpses weight onto his chest and tugged him back into the alley. It was done so flawlessly that even Silven was a little impressed.

If you were on the street at that moment you could have blinked and missed the entire silent ordeal. One moment there had been a man and the next he was simply no more.

The only proof of his existence the next morning was a flattened cardboard box he had been sleeping on. The owner of the storefront would absent-mindedly throw it in a dented dumpster the next morning muttering about "litterers".

Silven looked down at the corpse covered in filthy rags, one of those leach-like gourmets would have turned their noses up at it preferring their "refined and cultured flesh" _Fools, i'm glad Reyna will never turn out like that, to waste such precious meat is despicable._

He pulled several clean black garbage bags out of his backpack in anticipation of wrapping the limbs to prevent bleeding. He would eat later with Lana and Reyna, he never liked eating at the scene of the kill, _Only the starving resort to that, unable to wait another second_.

He ripped the right arm of cleanly at the shoulder socket. It detached easily and he wrapped it in the first bag. As he was moving on to the second arm he became aware of another scent behind him at the end of the alleyway just as it began to speak.

 _Fuck! How did he sneak up on me,_ he ground his teeth, berating himself for letting his guard down. as he stood up slowly to address this new potential opponent.

* * *

Same as last time the chapter got to long so i just added it to next chapter, ill get that above 3k and post it relatively soon. It is actually frustrating me how slow the story is moving but i hate time skips.

I will probably be forced to use them soon though. Anyway they will be in Forks by next chapter. Also Ive tried to force myself to write and i just cant. But when im into it i can write large amounts in a short time, and as i write this im into it. so ill just write as much as i can before i loose interest again. "Sorry i just loose interest easily."

Ill just respond to the most recent Reviews and any new ones i get in the future.

MaxBacon- thanks for your constant support, your new chapters are really good!

Guest Thanks thats really nice, hope you see this. Im not discontinuing, it might just be long gaps of in-activeness.

British Fangirl 69 -yea thanks, im not gona lie though, my updates are sporadic at best, sorry.

Kitty Kawaii-Thanks

JinxedFairyTales-Your timing truly is impeccable, seriously ive been inactive for almost a year and you comment just when I finish a chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silven**

* * *

Silven turned and eyed the person who was standing at the end of the alleyway.

"St..stop! Back away from the body, t...this is my territory and if you thi...if you think i'll keep letting you steal from me you're mistaken!" the voice was of a younger male adult, Silven placed him in his thirties. Although his threat had ended strong, the shakiness of his voice gave away its true nature.

Silven turned around slowly dropping the limb he was about to amputate. He looked his new opponent up and down, it was actually hard to glean anything from him considering he had done a passable job disguising himself.

He wore an old fashioned black leather plague doctor mask.

For apparel the man wore a modified dark lab coat.

Silven smelled him, it was odd. He was not human, Silven was certain he could have smelled that from miles away, currently the only human on the streets was more than four blocks to his right.

 _Now that the man, no the ghoul, is right in front of me I can smell it much better._ Yes he was definitely ghoul yet only a few key elements of the smell where present, it was like reading a book with all the vowels missing but you can still read it from memory.

He realised the coat smelled odd, like it was diluting no, absorbing smell from the ghoul. One scent that was unaltered however was the fear he could smell, plain as day. It wasn't overpowering but it was still present.

Through the glass goggles the man's eyes where the defining black and red of ghoul leaving no doubt that this man was a ghoul. They were wide open whether in fear or anger he wasn't sure.

"Didn't you Hear me...Leave NOW!" At the word now his kagune burst through his sleeve. Silven tensed realising he had been staring at the man for almost twenty seconds analising him.

Personally He didn't want to cause a scene and fight this ghoul. this wasn't even accounting for the fact that he could be in legitimate danger. However Silven could sense that the show being put on for him was mostly false bravado. Activating his kagune in particular had been a pointless attempt to intimidate him,

Silven put on his most non threatening voice in an attempt to defuse the situation before responding

"And what makes you think i've been stealing from you? I'm new to the area and theirs was no indication that this was your territory." He raised his hands slightly in a non threatening position. "Ill just take my kill and go, ok?"

The man's posture became more confident after what he had interpreted as a victory "No leave it!, he was on my territory therefore it's mine, you're just a kid so ill let you live" More bravado.

Silven had had enough, he cocked his head at the man. _Had Lana been here she would have jumped him as soon as he spoke, im starting to think that may have been the right choice._ His voice hardened, "no it's not, back down NOW!" His eyes blazed black and red in anger.

To late SIlven noticed the desperation in the man's eyes as he raised his Koukaku blade and charged with a howl. Time slowed as silvens battle reflexes kicked in. The blade was something Silven had never seen before, it was nothing like the ones the grunts in aogiri.

It was black flecked with red like Lana's, It was a large blade starting at his shoulder encasing the lower part of his arm and ending in a flat point. Despite being so long it was thinner and skinnier than the ones the grunts of agiri possessed. To tell the truth it looks like an oversized Katana.

Silven was momentarily caught off guard and would have died right there and then if he had been fighting an equal. The strike however looked slow and clumsy to him, though a human wouldn't be able to see the movement much less dodge it.

Silven was about to bring out his Kagune and end fight for real but something stopped him. The man was breathing heavily already, and he was trembling slightly where he stood. On top of this his Kagune pulsed sickly. He was willing to bet that if they exchanged Kagune blow for blow the other ghouls would shatter soon enough. All of this was a sure sign of starvation.

Silven sighed and refrained from impaling the man upon his tail. Instead he raised his fists confident this would suffice against the starving inexperienced and desperate ghoul.

Silven predicted the man's next move as he rushed him with his blade held high once more _No grace, no finesse, just brute force._ Silven ducked under his swing and jabbed him hard in stomach, he felt bones give. The young man's momentum carried him forward.

He stumbled and put a hand to his stomach and retched. With his back turned to Silven he saw his opportunity and kicked him hard thirty feet into a dumpster at the end of the alleyway. The dumpster crumpled several feet from the impact. He slumped to the ground, his kagune dissolved no longer possessing the strength to keep it up. Blood started to drip from under his mask.

Silven went back to the corps knowing the ghoul wasn't going anywhere soon. He ripped of a leg and started walking towards his defeated opponent.

Without eating the healing factors wouldn't work and this ghoul would die soon. Even after all of this the ghoul still tried to raise from the ground and groaned weakly. His arms collapsed and he fell back against the dumpster, he did however manage to raise his head and look at Silven.

Silven crouched down to the ghoul and gently pried off the bird-like mask, He had been correct in guessing the man was in his thirties, He was obviously American and had brown auburn hair. Their was a scraggly beard on his chin, his face was tensed in pain. He had a pair of wire glasses which had been cracked in the scuffle. He was pale and shaky, both from the loss of blood and the starvation.

The fear was gone from his face, A look of acceptance replaced it. "Just kill me, I knew this was coming I was weak. Please, the one thing I ask is that you make it quick." He coughed some blood.

 _So he's not a coward, most would beg for their lives in this situation._ Silvens respect for the man immediately rose.

"I don't want to kill you" He gave the man a few moments to let it to sink in. The beginnings of hope flashed across his face for the first time. "Look, I think that we could help each other, do you have a place to stay?, Here you look starving" he offered the leg to the man.

The man shakily reached for the Leg hesitantly as if it was some cruel trick SIlven was playing on he had the limb he took a tentative taste, all modesty forgotten he began to ravenously tear into the thing. Fresh blood streamed down his chin.

Silven didn't blame him in the slightest. After his parents had died, before he meet Lana, his sister and him had had many many hungry nights. He had been afraid of humans and this fear had almost made them both starve to death, There was Nothing worse then starving, it truly was a fate worse than death. Simple existence became torture.

In only a minute the man had already eaten most of the limb. As if coming out of a daze he seemed to realise Silven was still their. Th-thank you." He suddenly looked close to tears, "I couldn't take much more of that it hurt...so much"

Silven was almost surprised by the man's sudden change of character as he was by the changes in his physical appearance. He was already looking better, color was returning to his face and the tremble he had had ceased. He tried to rise but fell again, he grabbed his chest and inhaled sharply, several ribs that seemed to be broken

"Keep eating you'll heal soon enough." Silven pulled off his bandanna in gesture of trust, "ok I've helped you, now it's your turn to help me, First off what's your name?"

The ghoul took a few more bites before sitting up albeit painfully. "Alright i'll help you kid, I think I owe you that much, you just spared my life twice. Names Reggie."

Silven nodded matter of factly "Alright Reggie, the first thing that would help me would be information, we've heard rumours of blood drinking ghouls, I'm assuming that's not you." Silven eyed the mangled leg. "Do you know what im talking about?"

Regie's eyes widened again in fear. "Yea ive seen them, they're what put me in this condition. I used to have a group of ghouls, we looked out for each other, they were like my second family, we were the only ghouls in the whole city."

"Well, there have been a few strays who had been too violent to let stay, but we could always drive them off. There were eight of us."

 _Eight! In the whole city. Their presence here is almost non existent, no wonder the Americans are oblivious. A portion of city this size in Tokyo could have five hundred!_

"Well what happened to them?, could you take us to them?"

"No that's the thing, three of them used to hunt for everyone, my girlfriend was one of them. The rest of us would provide them with money and help them blend in."

"The always hunted together to watch out for humans. about a month ago they ran into the blood drinkers...there was a pack of them. They were feasting on several humans right out in the middle of the street. Anyone could have seen them. They didn't even wear masks."

"My girlfriend tried to approach them she thought they were migrating ghouls. She wanted to invite them into our organisation. She was also planning on warning them to be less conspicuous."

"She was trusting like that, she liked helping people. Her name was Anna" He smiled painfully at the memory. "The blood drinkers were feral and violent, they were like animals, they just kept screaming about blood like we were going to steal it or something. They immediately attacked and the group was outnumbered three to ten"

Silven nodded intently listening to his story.

"The only option was to run of course. In the chase that followed one of our hunters named Frank fell behind. He was ripped apart."

"I remember like it was yesterday. The remaining two called a meeting that night, their eyes wouldn't go normal, they were so shaken up. They both had bite wounds. They told us the whole story and how Frank had died."

"Anna was angry. She wanted us to all go out and hunt those bastards for what they did."

'We decided against it, we still thought maybe we could reason with them" Silven snorted, he had been in several turf wars and their was almost never a peaceful resolution. Reggie looked defensive. "Listen I know it sounds stupid but this had never happened before"

"

"In the following weeks every time they went out hunting a pack of the blood drinkers caught their scent, we all began to slowly starve"

"Eventually all the grownups including me went out with them one night, we ambushed a group of them."

He pulled up a sleeve on his lab coat and Silven saw bite marks.

"Now i'm not a fighter...as you just witnessed. We relied on our hunters for protection from the wandering ghouls. Although the weaker members of our group gave it our best, all we could do was fend them off from our two remaining fighters. That was enough, the blood drinkers were Strong but clumsy and uncoordinated they were easy kills to our fighters"

"You should have seen Anna fight, she fought like a whirlwind. Anna alone killed three. The weird thing was that none of them used kagunes, also their eyes were red but didn't turn fully black. Fuck they didn't even bleed!...I know it sounds crazy but i'm telling the truth."

He glanced at Silven, but he, motioned for him to go on

"We were winning the fight at first, the blood drinkers didn't know how to react to the Kagune. I could almost taste the flesh we had been denied, they was moments away from running. That's when it all fell apart, more of them came, many more. None of us had eaten in five weeks, we were all slow and week."

"My kagune broke first, the rest broke shortly after. The fighters were the only ones who could keep it active. The fight turned into a frantic retreat. I heard one fall, he was a teacher, I tried to help but they ripped his head off.'

He lowered his head and started shaking. "They ripped his damn head off right in front of me!, Next the mob went for me, Anna lept to my aid...she killed two but five more pinned her down" He just shook his head shaking unable to go on.

" I tried to save her, I did. There were just so many." at the end there were only three of us who made it out, plus a kid who had stayed behind. They knew they couldn't stay, they took the kid and left the city going their separate ways, wishing me the best."

"I went into grief, I stayed in my apartment for weeks drinking myself into a coma until the hunger forced me out. Then I saw you and I thought you were a blood drinker, I've never seen one alone and I thought I could scare you with my Kagune, and that brings us to the present."

He looked around nervously "Listen we really shouldn't stay out on the streets, I'm pretty sure they're mostly around the docks but I don't like being out in the open for so long."

Silven still reeling from the information, reached out his hand to Reggie. "Right, let's go. can you help me bag up this corpse?" He hesitated considering whether to tell him his name, he didn't see to much harm in it. "My names Silven."

"Silven, that's an...uncommon name" Silven cut the torso in half and put it in two bags. "Its foreign"

It didn't take long to get everything baged had sheered the flesh off and disposed of everything inedible including the bone. After they were done, the left to go. Regie still had a bad limp and his ribs were taking a long time to heal. Silven groaned he was going to slow them down.

Reggie looked thoughtful "Didn't you saw "we" a couple of times? How many are with you" _Once again i've slipped up, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"It's just me and another" he said rather sharply. Regie flinched and Silven felt bad, _its not his fault, hes given me everything i've wanted._ Calmer now he added, "You'll meet her tomorrow"

"Just Take me to where you live, where gonna visit you tomorrow and ask some more questions when it's safe."

They walked towards the middle of the city, it was close to the Tourist area where they were staying.

Reggie was limping bad by the end and Silven had to give him support under one shoulder.

"This is it" he was panting "i'll be fine, I think I just need some sleep"

In Front of them was an old apartment building, Silven helped him to the door. He reached into his backpack and wordlessly removed a bag. He had already planned on giving him it, He would be more useful at full strength"

Reggie gave him an incredibly grateful look and they parted ways.

 **Lana**

* * *

She was relaxing playing a board game with Reya, They had been relaxing at the hotel for several hours. She had unpacked her stuff and put int in the several drawers and cabinets.

Silven opened the door, she could tell that he had food with him right away. Upon further inspection there was something off. He smelled odd and looked on edge. Lana sat up fully alert

"Did something happen?"

He sighed, "I met another ghoul in the city, We fought but he became much more friendly after i helped him. He told me more about the blood drinking ghouls, only they don't sound like ghouls to me."

Silven told Lana everything Reggie had told him. "I was going to go visit him tomorrow, did you want to come?"

She rolled her eyes, "of course im coming, did you think I was just going to sit this one out again?"

Reyna jumped up excitedly, "Oh can I come!?"

"NO!" they both said at the same time. She was insistent. "Pleaseeeee?"

Lana ruffled the girl's hair, "Maybe after we trust this guy more, or after we give you some fighting lessons."

She brightened up considerably at the idea of the lessons they had been hinting at.

They talked for awhile and then went to bed.

 **The next morning**

Lana woke up early feeling more rested than she had in a long time, the feeling of an actual bed and a heated room just can't be replaced.

She got ready for the morning and put on one of the new shirts she bought along with a comfortable pair of ripped jeans.

Silven was being slow, _which is ironic considering he's always rushing me._

She called into the bathroom, teasing "You almost done in their, or are you still putting on your lipstick?"She laughingly dodged the hotel towel he threw at her.

By ten they were leaving the hotel. After instructing Reyna to not open up for strangers.

They took a short bus ride the the ghouls apartment. Their was a newspaper left on one of the seats, Lana picked it up. "Hey look at this." Silven looked at the paper interested. The headline said, "Terror In the Streets Gang violence Strikes Again"

There were pictures of an overturned car with smashed storefronts lining the Reading further into the article they had found 7 dead bodies on the scene. On top of this their was a growing number of disappearance cases, It was at fifty and rising.

 _This is Aogiri stuff right there , no subtlety at all. No wonder the doves are getting involved._

Sure enough another article was saying how their would be"private investigators" working on it and it encouraged cooperation.

The bus pulled up to the corner and Lana got a look at the old fashioned apartment.

They went through the old oak door and up the stairs perfectly calm acting as though they lived their. They went to the room number the ghoul had given Silven.

Of course that was unnecessary, they could have found it from scent alone. "This scent smells...familiar" she racked her brain but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was.

Silven knocked and they waited their patently. After a few minutes the door opened and Lana's jaw dropped at who she saw. Silven looked at her curiously, a questioning look on his face. Lana didn't care though she was unable to speak.

The man looked like he saw a ghost. "Lana?" he said hesitantly.

This broke her out out of her trance. "Uncle Reggie!" she ran at him and hugged him like she was a kid again. And in a way she was again. So many memories were coming back of the man standing in front of her.

She remembered the visits during the holidays. He would always bring extraordinary presents from America. Reggie and her parents used to get happily drunk while singing loudly and badly together at some pub.

They used to visit museums and Historical sites in London with him.

After everything had fallen apart and their house had been seized by the government she had run away to Japan, She had given up hope of ever seeing him again. There were hundreds of millions of people in America and she didn't even know where he had lived.

Silven looked wide eyed from Lana to her uncle. Reggie sputtered "Y-you're Alive!?, here come inside"

He lead them to the living room as if in a gaze. He began talking, it seemed more like he was talking to himself that the two people in front of him.

It looked as if he had tried to tidy the house up recently. He didn't do a very good job, their where science books shoved into a corner and a chemistry station in the unused kitchen.

"When I heard my sister had died along with her husband I flew to the U.K right away, I payed for their funeral"

He looked at Lana "I looked for you for weeks. I asked everyone who knew you, it was like you had dropped of the face of the earth, After a while I had assumed the same people who had killed your parents had gotten to you as well...Where did you go. How did you survive?"

Lana replied, she didn't know all the details about her parents murders, but she could still tell him how she had survived.

"I was able to buy a plane ticket to Japan with money left over. I had thought about trying to contact you but i didn't know how, also the ghoul gang that was after me was extraordinarily well connected. If you tried to help me they would have killed you to."

"Once I was in Japan things changed drastically, I started living in the infested wards fighting for my life everyday that's how I met Silven, I tried to mug him if I remember correctly"

She glanced at Silven and he let out a quick laugh. "She was a vicious one, we've been traveling together ever since."

Reggie looked amazed "you look so much different, I barely recognise you, your much taller." He remarked.

They spent the next hour catching up, Silven listening intently, interested in Lana's past that she never shared. They told him about Aogiri which was quite a shock to him. He didnt seem to know very much about ghouls in other countries, just that they existed. They also found out he was a biochemist working at a very large hospital in the city."

They finally got to what they had come here for. Silven started "Listen we came here because we need help. I wasn't sure if we could trust you i know you won't betray us."

He continued "We're trying to get to a town nearby, it's called Forks. Could you take us their?"

Reggie sat up straighter. "Of course I can. I just need to take a few days off work."

Lana stated the idea that had been forming in her mind ever since they got their. "Uncle i was thinking, maybe you wanted to stay with us?"

He looked down embarrassed "Listen Lana...Im sorry, truly I am, but I have a Job...a life here. I don't want to leave you two alone but..."

She started to get angry "no! Not BUT. You have nothing left here, there is a murderous gang roaming the doves are flying in from japan to search this city from door to door.

"Doves, what are doves?"

Silven chimed in "Professional Ghoul hunters, they killed my parents and a few friends of mine. But Lana are you sure this is a good idea"

 _Oh come on, this isn't a good time to be fucking paranoid Silven._ She rounded on him, "Listen we need an adult. who's going to pay taxes or take legal responsibility of us, don't you see how he can help us?"

"Alright fine, fine, it's up to him though."

Regie still looked hesitant. To further drive the point in she added "You stay here and keep trying to edge by. It's only a matter of time before the blood drinkers find you, and if they don't the doves will. Or you could come with us. We can provide you with protection and possible a better life, I can assure you of that."

To punctuate her point she slapped the coffee table, she had only meant to startle him with the noise. The table however splintered in half.

It had its intended point however.

He sighed and took of his glasses rubbing his temples. He suddenly looked much older. "Your right...I cant stay here, im going to need some time though.

"The Hospital has a branch in forks run by Carlisle Cullen, he offered me a job last time we met, ill request a transfer tomorrow."

Lana pumped her fist in the air in celebration. "Thank you uncle! Trust me you won't regret this!"

He gave a tired smile. "I suppose ill have to spend the rest of my savings on a house for this many people...probably take out a lone...I dont spose you have any money?"

"Yes! We actually have five hundred thousand in an anonymous account."

He looked shocked for the second time today "five hudr-...how the hell did you make that much money!" She laughed at his expression. "Well we kinda robbed a bank on our way out."

He just shook his head not even questioning it. "I have a feeling you two will never cease to amaze me."

 **A week later.**

The hospital in forks had immediately accepted his transfer request, Apparently reggie had developed a reputation as a rather brilliant scientist.

Silven had introduced Him to Reyna. It had been a bit of a shock for him to find that they had been hiding her from him but he quickly got over it. He was good with kids and Reyna warmed to him immediately.

They had looked for houses online and contacted a realtor. A brand new house had been built in forks but right before the owner could move in he had been found dead in Seattle, drained of blood. It was selling for very cheap for such a nice house and they bought it before anyone else could.

After Reggie had gotten everything together he pulled up in an extremely full SUV. They looded into the Van and started the three hour drive to Forks.

They passed farmland and heavily wooded area, Silven and Reyna stared at them equally amazed. They had lived around cities their entire lives...it would take some getting used to.

They hadn't been kidding about the constant cloud cover gazing up their where clouds as far as they eye could see. Reyna pointed out a sign "look!"

It read Now Entering Forks WA population two thousand one hundred and twenty.

* * *

So this was a bigger chapter for me, im kinda having trouble of what happens next any ideas are appreciated. I have things that i want to happen but ideas for more stuff in between is helpful.

MaxBacon- yea thanks I realised errors after I posted it.

Pacman-thats a good point. in the tokyo ghoul universe the public didn't know much about ghouls, some thought they where wolf like animals. most didnt know they looked human. like Kaneki was surprised Rize looked like a human. For this instance lets just pretend the Cullen's dont keep up with Japanese news. Others (such as the Volturi) do though.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
